The Basement: Book 2
by kayaadams
Summary: We All Go A little Mad Sometimes. (Summary Inside)
1. Summary

Summary:

When sixteen-year-old Lil DeVille goes missing after a night partying with her friends, her family, friends, and others that were once around her are tragically upset. Nothing bad ever happens in Elmira, California, so the disappearence of a young girl shocks the whole small town. The police don't waste any time in beginning a search, but with no signs of her, and no trace of her, her friends begin to loose hope, including her boyfriend, Tommy Pickles, and all hope of finding her quickly begins to fade.

Aaron Prescott is a twenty-two year old college student, living alone after the death of his beloved mother. When he was younger, he went through a traumatic childhood, and doesn't know right from wrong. Wishing for the perfect family, Aaron, other wise known as Ivy, uses terrfying and sinister measures to finally get what he wants.


	2. In The Beginning

_"Yes, there are monsters and it's okay to be afraid of them, but its not okay to let them win, and it's not okay to be one."_

_-Criminal Minds_

* * *

Authors Note: This is just a fanfiction! All rights go to the creators of The Cellar, and All Grown Up. I do not own any of the characters, or the characters that they are based off of. Happy reading!

* * *

_Friday 31st May 2010_

Looking around my room, I am face to face with the monster: my horrible, messy closet. The shoes were spilling in all sorts of directions, and my clothes looked like they were about to projectile out of a volcano that is my closet. It was finally summer, even though the dark gray skies had another idea, but not even that, or my dirty closet could ruin my mood today. I finally finished my finals, passing them all in flying colors. I wouldn't have to take another exam until the following year. Today was also Kimis birthday, and after the year we had last year, we decided to all go out and celebrate.

"Hey Lil, what time are you going to the diner?" Tommy, my boyfriend asked, as he walked into my messy, torn apart bedroom. It was finally the end of senior year, and I was already packing for college, or in the process of packing.

"Soon. Does my hair look okay?" I ask, turning back to look at my reflection in my full body mirror, hanging on my closet door. No matter how much I tried, I just couldn't make myself look presentable, it frustrated me to say the least bit. Tommy smirked and rolled his eyes. "I'm standing in front of a mirror, you know I can see you dumb ass."

Tommy laughs. "You look beautiful, as you always do." I smile at his comment. "I'm going to give you a ride to the diner, okay?"

I sigh. "No I'm fine I can walk myself." The diner was a two minutes away from my house. I've been walking there half my life. "No thanks, what time are you going?"

He sighs. "Whenever Phil is ready. And are you sure you don't need a ride, you shouldn't be walking alone at night, especially the first night of summer break."

I sigh once more, putting my lipstick down. "Tommy, I'm fine, I get that you're worried, but I can kick ass. If I remember correctly I did give that psycho last year a stern kicking to the groin," I say in reminiscence.

"That is true. I guess I allow it," Tommy says, kissing me on the forehead. "Good I'm glad to know I have your permission," I say sarcastically.

"I'm just kidding, be careful, I love you okay?" "Tommy, I love you too." I crash my lips onto his. We kiss for a few minutes before my door flies open. "Tom- Oh god! That is something I did not want to see," Phil says, trying to shield his eyes.

I laugh. "I'm leaving now. I'll see you there, bye." I say, waving to the two boys in my room.

I walk out the door, and begin to walk down the driveway, on to the sidewalk, to embark on my first night of freedom, A night I'll never want to forget.

Even though it was summer, I was still getting a cold chill on my arms. I rubbed my shoulders, trying desperately to warm myself up, but ended up failing misaberly.

The next few minutes, I walk quietly, looking around the busy street, waiting for my turn to walk across.

* * *

The diner was really busy tonight. Young couples, kids, and young adults spilled out every where along the 1960s themed parlor. I smiled to myself at remembering my childhood, as I walked up to where Chuck was sitting. "Lil! You're here," Kimi, my oldest friend says, pulling on my arm, causing me to slightly jump. "Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," she said, laughing.

"Have you seen Angelica?" Kimi asked, worried. I shake my head. "No I just walked in, why?" She sighs loudly. "Her and Chuck got in a fight and she stormed off, walking out of the pub." I sigh, in anger. I just wanted an easy going night, Angelica was finally back in town, and I wanted to hear her latest gossip about college.

Obviously that wasn't going to happen.

"Do you know which way she went?" I asked, when we made it out of the diner, and onto the sidewalk. "If I knew that Lil," Kimi says. "Alright, okay. Her cell phones off," I say, placing my cell phone back in my pocket.

"How about you go one way and I'll go the other?" Kimi suggests. "Good idea, text me if you find her." "Oh and Kimi?" Kimi turns around. "Be careful." She smiles. "You too."

I walked down the street, onto an alleyway in hopes to find her down there. Even though her phone was off, I tried calling her again, praying that she finally cooled down.

No answer.

I sigh in frustration and keep walking down the long, black walk way. The clouds have moved, making it darker than it usually should at this hour. It sent a chill up my spine, but I kept on walking, I didn't want to stop.

"Daisy?" A deep, but young voice said from behind me. I recognised it, but couldn't place it. I spun around on my heel to see who it was. He didn't look familiar. He was a good looking guy though, spikey dirty blond hair and light green eyes. He was probably about 23.

I prayed that he confused me with his sister or his girlfriend. "Daisy," he says again, relieved. "No, sorry you got the wrong person."

"No," he says, with anger in his voice. "You _are_ Daisy."

Before I could run away, he lunged forward, grabbing me, spinning me around, so my back was to him. Tears sprung from my eyes as I began to scream, but he clamped a hand over my mouth so fast I thought I imagined it.

I thrusted around in his killer grasp, trying to release myself. His grip tightened as he picked me up, and threw me over his shoulder. I screamed again, but it was like nobody was listening, or cared.

Next thing I know we're in his truck. I cry silently, knowing he was about to kill me. "Phone. Now!" He shouts. I nod, and hand it to him, revealing my bloody hand.

He shook at the sight of it. "Take care of that cut," he says, throwing a band aid at me, before disappearing in the front seat.

I do as I'm told, and clean up the cut. When I'm done I begin to pound on the vans side door, trying to get myself out. With no such luck, I stop, trying to catch my breath.

He continued driving, even through my horrific cries. I prayed to god that he'd realise he had the wrong girl, but I knew that wasn't going to happen. As we drove down the road, I kept thinking of Tommy, and what was going to happen next.

After what seemed like a century, he finally pulled into what I think is a driveway. This is it, I thought. This is where he's going to kill me!

He threw the door open, and violently pulled me out. He smiled at me, as he led me to his house. I've never seen this place, let alone be in this part of the city. It was so small. We weren't driving for long so I knew that we were close to civilazation.

I tried to squirm away from him, but he was way too strong. I screamed again, hoping that someone would hear me. This time he let me scream, which terrified me. It meant he knew I wanted help, but there was nobody out here to give it to me.

He pulled me into the house, and down all the hallways. He stopped in the middle, releasing me as he opened the basements door. "Go in," he said, pushing me towards the stairs.

When we made it to the top of the stairs, I looked around. There was a small kitchen, and a wooden table. The basement was large, and painted a gray color. On the other side was a leather sofa, a recliner, and a matching love seat. There was a TV with DVR and a bookshelf full of books. Everything was perfectly clean, with the smell of lemon in the air.

I fell on the bottom stair, clinging to the railing for safety. I gasped in shock as three girls stepped out in front of me. One of them, the tallest, looked down at me, smiling at me with sorrow in her eyes as she stretched her hand out for me to grab.

"This way, Daisy."


	3. Daisy

_Chapter 2_

_Lil DeVille_

_Same Day_

* * *

"Come on Daisy, it's okay," she said, she still had her hand held out, waiting for me to grab it. I was still on the bottom step, and I couldn't move. She walked closer to me. I moved up a step. I felt as if my heart was about to stop. I pressed my back against the cool cement wall, trying my hardest to get away from her. What did they want? Nothing bad has happened since him.

"I-I'm not who you think I am. Please tell him. I'm not Daisy. Please tell him!" I said as I rose to my feet, finally finding the strength to move. "Daisy stop. Please let me explain." She said as she stretched her hand out again for me to take. Could she not see that I wasn't going to take it?

I turned my back to her and took a few short breaths to calm myself down, failing misberally I turned back to face them. A gasp escaped my lips at how close she was to me. She put her hands up. "It's okay Daisy. We aren't going to hurt you, I promise." I couldn't stop the tears that kept falling from my eyes. "Please at least come and sit down, we'll explain everything." She pointed towards the leather couch, signalling to walk over there. I sigh, and follow them to the couch.

My body had grown tense. I felt as if I were about to be sick. I began to violently shake. Why didn't I just go with Kimi? This would have never happened. I should have listened to Tommy. He was right, which wasn't anything new, he was always right. I used everything I had to keep myself from crying again.

"Okay Da-"

"Stop calling me that! My names Lil, Lil DeVille!" I snapped. I wasn't this Acacia girl, I just wish they'd realise the mistake and let me go.

"We know who you are," the smallest one, with the red hair says.

I gasped at her statement. "H-How do you know who I am?" They all remained silent. "Tell me now!" I shout.

"Please calm down, I'll tell you okay?" The tallest one said. I nod, and try to relax. "Do you remember last year when your friend was kidnapped, Kimi I think?" I nod, remembering how terrible everything was last year. We lost 4 friends to a psychopath pretending to be Izzy and Reeds estranged brother.

"Well Ivy, the guy who kidnapped you works for that guy. Apparently he's doing his dirty work since he's still in that psychiatric hospital."

In a strange way I was releaved that it was me that was kidnapped instead, Kimi has been through enough.

Millions of questions were churning in my head. "Wait I don't understand why did he take me, and two why did he take you guys?"

The all shake their head at once. "I think there's more to it then we ever will know." I sighed. "I guess you're right. Is he going to kill us?" They shook their head. "He's killed before but I think he's keeping us for The Leader." I looked up at her in confusion. "How he's locked up he's never getting out."

They all exchanged a strange look. "What?" I asked. "No, you don't get it. He has a whole team of people doing his dirty work," the girl with the dark curly hair said.

"So you mean I can't trust any one in my life?" They sigh. "No that's not what we said, the one that stalked me was someone I barely had talked to in high school. It's strange though, he and I never talked except for once in biology," the tallest one says.

"She still looks confused. By the way I'm Basil, I used to be Amelia. This is Celsia she used to be Maya. And finally this is Violet she used to be well her name was Violet also I guess that's just a coincidence," the tallest one said.

They all smile sadly at me. "How old are you Daisy?" Violet asks. I look down. Phil and I were the youngest seniors at our school. "I'm 16." They all exchange another spiteful look. "You're so young," Violet says.

I shrug. "Guys, come on Ivy'll be down here soon for dinner. Daisy," Basil says. I look up. "You just rest, he's going to be down here soon. Don't worry you'll be safe, I promise." I nod, and lay down on the couch, terrified of what was yet to come.

The basement door flung open, causing me to instantly grip to the side of the couch. "Hello girls," I could hear him say. I couldn't exactly tell where he was, but I could hear him walk around, his shoes loudly hit the floor. "Daisy," Celsia says. I look up at her. "He's here for dinner, it'll be alright, I promise." I sigh, and rise to my feet.

"Hello Daisy," he said, an evil smile forming on his lips. "Hi," I say quietly keeping my eyes glued to the floor, as I sit down next to Violet.

"This is wrong Ivy and you know it! She's only 16!" Violet yells, slamming her fork down on the table.

You could see Ivy's once calm face go from cool to red in 50 seconds. I gripped to the chair for safety. "You selfish bitch! How could you say such a thing after everything I've done for you!" He shouts, rising from his chair, pulling Violet from her chair by her hair.

Violet thrashes around in his grasp, trying to break free. He spins her around so she can face him. She instantly spits on him. He freezes, and shouts out in disgust. "Clean it! Clean it now!" He yells at Violet. "No you fucking psycho, I'm not doing anything for you!"

He slaps her cold across the face. She gasps at his contact, putting her hand to her cheek. He grabs for something in his pocket, revealing a pocket knife. She cried out in shock. "Please, I'm sorry!" She cried. "Don't fucking whine, I tried to help you but you wouldn't listen!"

Next thing I know, he lunged for her, stabbing her right in the stomach repeatedly. I covered my eyes, not knowing what was going to happen next.

"Clean it," Ivy says before disappearing up the stairs.

Basil, Celsia, and I all exchange worried glances. "Celsia get a body bag," Basil says in a small voice. I kept looking at Violets lifeless body. He just murdered her in cold blood, with out a hint of remorse. My vision blurred as tears poured from my already puffy eyes. Was I ever going to get out of here?


	4. Swan Song

_Lil DeVille_

Celsia and Basil quickly picked up Violets lifeless body and placed her in a body bag, carefully. They looked as if they were struggling, but never asked for my help. It was a good thing they didn't, I couldn't help them if they did. It didn't matter if they did anyway, I couldn't move, but I was aware that my whole body was shaking. They moved very carefully, and that's when I realized that this couldn't have been the first time they've cleaned up one of Ivys "messes".

My eyes moved back to Violet, she looked like she was at peace, as if she were sleeping, but of course, she wasn't. Basil slipped up the bag, and my shoulders relaxed in relief.

"Goodbye," Basil whispered, placing her hand where her heart would be.

"He'll be back down after he takes a shower to get the body," Basil said, sniffling.

"How many people has he killed," I asked, as my voice broke. I didn't even recognize my own voice.

Basil tilted her head down, not wanting to make eye contact. "He's killed 12 since I've been down here."

I shook my head, my curly hair swaying to the movement. "How does he get away with it?" Surely someone has to have suspicion. "The people he's working with have a way to make it disappear," Celsia says. "How?" They both exchange a look. "We have a theory that one of them works for the police department." I gasp, "Ja-Ryan has a brother that works in the department," I say. Basil shakes her head. "No, that'd be too obvious." "You're right, whoever it is wouldn't be in the spot light like that," Celsia says.

My face falls to a sad expression. "It's fine Daisy, I promise, we'll be fine." Fine? None of this was fine, how could Basil think that? "Please it's okay. As long as we do everything he says, we're okay." Celsia nods her head. "She's right you know."

I looked away from both of them. I couldn't believe a word of what they were saying. How could she think any of this is okay? There has to have been a time where she thought all of this was wrong. If I was down here for a long time, would I become like Basil? I shivered at the thought.

Basil and Celsia rose from the couch and walked over the the kitchen. They began to talk quietly, I knew they were talking about me, but I didn't care. My heart began to beat rapidly like it wanted to burst out of my chest. I was scared at the thought of him coming down here again.

Tommy will find me soon. I wasn't like them, or maybe I was. But I did have a family who would worry about me, who would stop at nothing to find me. Soon enough the police will begin to search, even if they had inside help, but they'd find, and save all of us. But the only question was is how long it would take? I kept thinking of who would notice I was missing. My parents when they realized I never came home after the diner, or Tommy when I didn't text or call him.

Closing my eyes tightly, I tried to push the thoughts of Tommy and my parents out of my head. Swallowing down the rising lump in my throat, I pressed my long fingers in my palm, forcing myself not to cry.

"How long have you guys been here?" I whispered, my voice barely audible.

"I've been here for 2 years," Basil says, her eyes falling to the ground.

The room grew to a harsh silence.

"And you?" I asked, breaking the silence.

"I've only been here for a year," Celsia says, trying to force a smile. "Did someone attack and kidnapp you guys too, well other than this time?

The both shook their head. "Then why me then? That doesn't make any sense."

They both shrug. "I think whoever is in charge of all of this has an obsession with you and your friends," Basil says, trying to make sense of it. "But it doesn't make any sense!" I nearly yell.

"My family's going to find me. They'll save all of us," I say with confidence in my voice. I knew it was going to happen, it was just a matter of time before it did.

"Hopefully," Celsia said, giving me a doubting smile. I knew she didn't believe me, but that's okay, as long as one of us did, I could hold onto my sanity. I was not going to get to the point of thinking that any of this was okay.

A noise at the basement door made my skin crawl. My stomach flipped, and my heart began to beat effortlessly fast. The sound disappeared again, until the door opened. Why could I not hear anything? As the air left my lungs, I realized why I couldn't hear anything: it was soundproof. I mentally facepalmed. We couldn't hear anything, and we weren't going to. But nobody could hear us either.

Basil stood up, and walked over to greet Ivy, giving him a cheerful smile. My skin crawled at the sight of it. How could she want to be near him?

"I'm going to order dinner, due to the unfortunate reason that dinner was canceled, and in honor of Daisy," Ivy said, smiling at each one of us. "Is there anything you want in particular?" He asked me. I shook my head in disgust. "Good, it won't be long now," he said, picking up the body and disappearing up the stairs, and out the door.

20 minutes later he was back downstairs, I didn't want to see him, but I knew I had to.

We were currently all sitting around the table, I beside Basil, and Ivy across from me. "So how was your day at college and at work?" Basil asked Ivy. He went to college and had a job? Duh Lil, of course he did, he had 5 people to provide for. "Why don't you explain to Li-Daisy what you do, she looks lost." Basil says. Ivy smiles and looks at me. "I go to Riventhorp University and just work at a newspaper firm for a paid internship." I almost laughed. Of course he did, he could keep up with the gossip and the news.

As Basil, Celsia, and Ivy discussed what they would be making for the rest of the week I forced down a few bites of my dinner, trying desperately to keep it down.

Basil held her head up, getting my attention even though it wasn't for me. "Oh and Ivy before I forget can you get us a few new books, we finished them all earlier this week."

He nodded. "Sure I'd be glad to, I'll go tomorrow."

"Thank you," she said, smiling, and taking a sip of her drink. I wanted to scream at her, yell even. How can she not see how crazy this all is?

"Well thank you for your company, I'll see you in the morning," he said, and stood up. "Have a nice night."

I began to freeze as if my body were locked up. He leaned over and kissed the top of Basil and Celsias head. I began to shake as he looked at me. He smiled. "Good night Daisy," he says, before disappearing up the stairs, closing the door behind him. I'm not sure what I'm going to do if he decides to kiss my head.

Celsia and Basil rose from their seats, and grabbed the plates and began to clean them. There's only 1 of him and 3 of us. There's a good chance we could take him. It work if we all just worked together, but I knew that there was no way Basil would help.

"Come and watch 50 First Dates with us," Celsia said. I looked up and focused my eyes on her, realizing that they cleaned the whole kitchen so fast. Basil was already sitting in front of the TV.

I joined them on the couch and tried to focus on the screen, but couldn't. I wrapped my arms around my legs and laid back into the couch. Hours must have passed because the TV was off and they were both standing in front of me.

"Come on Daisy we have to take a shower and get ready for bed. I'll show you, and then you can go first." Celsia said. She showed me to the bathroom and gave me the pajamas. Whose were these? Would I be wearing Violets clothes? I shuddered at the thought.

Then she left me to it. I closed the door, but there was no lock on it. I silently wished that there was so I could lock myself in and never come out.

Turning the water on, I put my hand under the faucet until it grew warm. Why was I even trying? Because he would kill you if you didn't listen. I quickly took off my clothes, and jumped into the shower. I sunk to the floor, as my tears mixed with the shower water. I tried to catch my breath, but could barely. I wrapped the towel around my body and stepped out and then opened the cabinet. I noticed almost instantly that there weren't any razors or medicine. Nothing that could do any harm.

Closing the mirror door I looked in the mirror and could barely recognize the reflection. I turned on my heel, and quickly put on the pajamas.

"Are you ready to go to sleep?" Basil asked as I walked back in the room. I nodded in response and wrapped my arms around myself. "Okay, I'll show you where you'll be sleeping." She led me into the room beside the bathroom. The walls were a lighter gray then the rest of the place and the furniture was an off white, there were four single beds with light pink quilts and white covers. On the white beside tables were pink frilly lamps that matched the quilt. It all matched too well. "That ones yours," she said, pointing to the one on the right, back up against the wall.

I was too tired to argue, so I absentmindly walked over to the bed, instantly dropping down on it. I quickly pulled the covers up to my chin. Closing my eyes tight, I prayed that sleep would come fast and take me somewhere safe. When I woke up, I prayed, I would be in the safety of my own bed.


	5. Missing

_**Authors Note: Hi guys if you want to you can check out the cast for this story that someone made for me. The person that made this said she thought that this is what she thought the cast would like if it were a movie. If you'd like to check it out go check on my new tumblr page: kayaAdams . tumblr .com! You don't need a tumblr to check it out! If you want to make me one too just drop the link in the review space below or private message it to me, and I'll put them all on my tumblr page! The best one will get a follow from me and a shout out, and a character inspired by them for later on in the book!**_

_Tommy Pickles_

Glancing at the clock, I noticed it was nearly 4 o'clock in the morning. Phil and I have been walking around for hours trying to find Lil. Phil's words haven't left my head since I heard them: 'Lil is missing' Dil was in another car with Kimi looking down a different street. It was so dark out and the barely lit street lights lit up the ground below us. There's a good chance we've missed her a million times because we could barely see. But I made a promise to myself and Lil that I wouldn't stop until I found her.

"You okay?" Phil asked. He's asked that question every fucking 10 minutes. Why would he even ask that? It is his sister after all!

"No," I mumbled back. Where could she be? She's not the type of girl to just up and run off, especially after everything that happened last year.

"We'll find her soon, I just know we will," Phil said, partially under his breath. "Do you think she ran off with someone else?" I asked, for some reason I was thinking the worst. "Dude, you know she wouldn't she loves you. Ever since you and Kimi stopped your little affair and I got with her, and you got with Lil y'all have been nothing but happy, she told me all the time, maybe she just got lost looking for Angelica," Phil said. I shrugged for reply. "I guess so," I said quietly.

"But she wouldn't run off and she knows this town better than any of us, someone must have taken her," I said. Phil stopped dead in his tracks. "Don't say that, my sister was not kidnapped!" He shouted. "Okay calm down, I'm sorry there's just nothing else I can think of, where else would she be?" I asked, throwing my arms up in the air. "I don't know but we'll- hold on my moms calling me." He then answers the phone.

"What'd your mom say?" I asked hoping she was home and safe. "She said that they can't find her anywhere. We can't either, the cops said that its only been a few hours and there's nothing they can do until it's been 48 hours," he said as tears made their way down his face. "But that's not fair! Don't they know what happened last year?" Phil nodded. "They do, but Kimi was kidnapped not Lil so they think she just ran off to get away for a while." "So now what do we do?" Phil shrugged. "My mom wants me home." "Okay." "You can spend the night if you want," he said quietly. "Yeah okay," I said, climbing back into Phil's red Ford Truck.

"Anything yet?" Phil asked as soon as we got in the house. Howard, Phil and Lils father shook his head. "But she'll be fine my baby can take care of herself," their mom said. Her eyes were red and puffy from crying, and it broke my heart at the sight of this broken home.

"I'm gonna go look just to see again," Howard said, grabbing his jacket. "Tommy, Phil do you want to come?" Phil and I both shook our head. "Well call me if you hear anything okay?" I nod as Harold walks out the door.

I didn't want to just sit here and hang out, but I knew I had to stay here and comfort my best friend and his mother. But us, sitting around and doing nothing isn't going to accomplish anything. Then my mom popped up from somewhere in the kitchen. "Tommy, Phil hi, do you want something to eat?"

I shook my head. "I just want to find Lil. Surely there's somewhere we haven't looked yet, has anyone come up with a proper plan to find her?"

"They've been doing that for hours sweetheart," my mom said, running a hand through her red/gray hair. "They are starting a thorough search tomorrow, they believe she was last-"

"How do they know where she was," Phil asked.

My mother shrugged. "A combination of things I guess, they have the direction of where she went, the way a young girl would go, and how long it has been since Kimi last talked to Lil. Other than that, I'm not really sure."

"So their just guessing? How the fuck would they know where she would go, that's my fucking sister and I don't even know where she went!" Phil cries.

My mothers mouth drops open, and my gaze drops to the floor. "Phil, calm down," I whisper quietly.

"No, fuck that! Who the hell were they to decide that? They don't have a clue where Lil is and now she could be anywhere if she didn't magically go the way the some damn detective said."

Phil stormed out of the house, and I ran after him. My girlfriend was missing and this sudden out burst wasn't getting us anywhere.

"Phil," I shouted, running towards him. He must of heard me because he stopped when I was directly behind him. "You can't just go running off like that Phil, I know it's bad right now, fuck its worse than bad but running isn't going to solve anything. Your mom needs you now more than ever." "Fine," he said with ice in his voice.

He sighed and ran a hand over his face. "Dude what if she's..."

"Don't think that Phil, we'll find her I swear!" I shouted. "She's fine," I said. "She's fine."

"You don't know that after last year you should know we weren't gonna be fine, nothing's ever going to be fine ever again!"

He's right. I fought my hardest to keep the tears that were welling up my eyes. I refused to cry. That wouldn't solve anything and it would just make matters worse and everything real. "You're right," I said quietly. "It's just, I can't loose her." As sappy as it was, my biggest fear was losing any of my friends, especially Lil. I loved her more than anyone in the world. She was just perfect.

"We won't loose her, I promise," Phil said.

"Let's go then."

Phil smiled and unlocked his car door and got inside, I did the same.

"Do you think she's okay?"

Phil nodded his head. "Of course she is, she's Lil." He said, not taking his eyes off of the road as he turned out of his subdivision.

"What do you think happened?"

Phil sighed. "We shouldn't do that to ourselves, we'll drive ourselves crazy." Too late for that, I already have. As we drove quietly for the next few minutes Phil finally pulled into a full parking lot, there was only one space left so he pulled up into the vacant one. I silently wondered, and prayed that these people were here to help us.

I got out and walked up to the doors. I dreaded walking into the room that was designated to find Lil. That meant that it was real- too real. I swallowed my pride and fears and followed Phil through the door.

The main hallway was flooded with people. There were tables everywhere stacked with maps and high visibility vests. There was a picture of Lil pinned to a board beside the tables. I let out a loud sigh and walked towards Detective Simpson.

Above Lils picture were the words: 'Missing: 16 Year Old Girl, Lil DeVille.


	6. Psycho

_Lil DeVille_

I made myself get up from the bed, and wiped the tears from my cheeks. I was still here, this was all still happening. This was real, this wasn't a sick nightmare. "Good morning Daisy," Celsia said from the bed across from mine. Good morning? I wouldn't exactly call this that - it was more of a nightmare.

I made myself smile even though I didn't want to. What was going to happen next? What would we all do today? Is he going to snap and kill us all before 'The Master' comes for us? And lastly, who is he and what does he want from us?

I wanted to say something to Basil but I didn't know what I should say. I can't even explain how I feel, everything is like one big dream. I can see myself doing and saying these things but its like its not me doing it.

Basil smiled at me and opens up the big closet. "Here you go you can borrow some of Violets stuff until Ivy goes to the store to get you your own clothing."

I could feel my body begin to shake. I could feel my blood boiling. Basil laid out a pair of dark skinny jeans and a loose jumper. I simply shook my head. I couldn't wear that? How could she think I could wear clothes of someone I saw die not even 14 hours ago. "I can't," I whispered.

She looked up at me, shocked. "Oh my gosh, I'm sorry I don't know what I was thinking."

"You can borrow some of mine if you'd like," Celsia said, handing me the exact same outfit. I awkwardly smiled at her and took it.

"Okay, I'm going to go shower. Will you explain to her please?" Basil asked, picking up her stuff and going into the bathroom. Explain what? I was scared to ask.

Celsia sat down on her bed. "The morning routine," she said. "The morning routine is, is that we have to be up and showered by 8 in the morning before Ivy comes down here for breakfast. He likes us to be nicely dressed with our hair and make up done. He takes pictures of us every morning to take to 'The Master' I'm not exactly sure why though.."

I shook my head, not wanting to believe a word of it. "What? That's crazy! Some psycho gets off taking pictures of us in matching outfits!" I cry. This was insane. I needed Tommy now.

"I don't want to look nice for him," I say quietly.

"Trust me, neither do I but its better than the alternative."

"He would kill me if I didn't look nice for him?" I asked quietly. She shook her head. "No not the first time but he would hit you."

I wanted to scream. "I wanna go home." I cried and squeezed my eyes shut. "I need Tommy. I need him now."

"Is that your boyfriend?" I nodded and sniffled. "Do you love him?"

"Yes." To be perfectly honest I have always loved him, even when I was a little girl. I just was too scared to do anything about it all these years.

Celsia looked down and dropped her hands to her side. "That's nice," she said quietly.

"He'll find us all." I said confidentially. I knew he and Phil would. They wouldn't just sit around and wait. They'd look forever. So would my mom and dad.

"I hope they do."

Celsia wasn't as screwed up as Basil was. Would she help me kill Ivy if I could think of a plan? I had a million questions to ask her and I wanted to ask them all now, but I knew it would be better if I waited until I knew more about Ivy and all this. I knew he would kill me in a heartbeat if Celsia told him.

"Anyway, just dry your hair and don't do anything to if. He likes the natural look. Just put on some mascara and nothing else. Says it makes people look like cheap sluts and 'The Master' doesn't like that." All of it made me feel ill. Dressing up for other people - bat shit crazy people - made me feel sick.

Basil came back into the room and straightened up her room. Would I become like her after 2 years? Would I even make it to 2 years? Sighing, I got up and went into the shower to get ready. I got into the shower and let the water spray all over my body. I didn't understand why we had to take a shower again, but I didn't want to question it. After a few minutes I got out.

I looked into the mirror and tried to pretend I was getting ready for a night out with Tommy or my friends. I put the mascara lightly on my eyelashes and walked out of the bathroom after I got dressed.

I stopped in the living room and watched Basil as she made breakfast. She was frying eggs and was humming as she cooked. It reminded me of my dad making breakfast like he always does on Sunday morning. What would my parents be doing now? Not cooking, that's for sure.

Basil grabbed a black silicone spatula and flipped the bacon over. Everything down here has been chosen carefully, I guess so we wouldn't try anything. Not that any of us would. Not yet at least.

The bathroom door opened and made me jump. Celsia smiled at me sympathetically and went to help Basil dish it up. Then the cement door opened.

He's coming down here. I gulped and pressed my nails down in my palms.

"Good morning," he said, smiling at us all. He was holding something in a bag. I couldn't tell what it was. I took a step back as he walked towards me. "For you, it's some clothes," he said, handing me the black garbage bag.

I looked at Basil and Celsia, then back at Ivy. "Thank you," I said setting it down on the couch.

"You don't have to be so shy Dais you're safe down here," he said smiling, pleading me to sit down next to him. Swallowing the growing lump in my throat, I sat down next to him.

My whole body was aching due to how tense I feel sitting next to him.

"Let's eat," Basil said, with a big smile on her face.

All the food did nothing to settle my stomach. If anything, it made it worse. My heart quickly began to race as I thought of Tommy. What was he doing right now? Knowing Tommy he was probably still asleep.

"Daisy?" Someone said, waking me from my thoughts. Everyone was staring at me.

"Sorry," I said quietly and played around with the remaining food on my plate.

"So what do you have planned for today Ivy?" Basil asked, happily looking at him. "Well after morning classes I'm going to meet up with my roommate that I might be staying with everything goes as planned." Roommate? What was going to happen to us. I was scared to think. He obviously couldn't take 3 girls to his dorm room.

"You should eat the rest of your food Dais, we don't want you getting any skinner," he said. I nodded and began to eat. "You're right, sorry," I said quietly. He smiled brightly at me. I decided if I acted like he wasn't doing anything wrong then maybe he wouldn't kill me.

"Right well I need to get off to classes. You guys take care," he said, smiling and raising from his seat. "I'll see you guys tonight. Grilled chicken for dinner Basil."

Basil smiled cheerfully. "What a good idea, of course Ivy, it'll be ready by the time you walk through the door." He smiled and kissed her on the forehead. Then he kissed Celsia.

I froze as he walked over to me. My heart was about to beat right out of my chest. I pressed my nails into the side of my palm. "Goodbye Dais," he said before walking away from me.

I relaxed my shoulders. What was I going to do if he decided to kiss my head?


	7. You're Not Alone

_Lil DeVille_

"Let's clean up now,"Basil said, clapping her hands. I decided to help her clean up, just so I can actually do something instead of getting lost in my thoughts of my family and Tommy. Basil would wash the plates,pans, and everything else, I'd dry them off, and then Celsia would put them away. There was so many things that I wanted to ask them, but I didn't know where to start.

Finally, about an hour later, we were finished cleaning, and re cleaning, we all decided it was time for us to go watch a movie, so we went to sit down on the couch. I pulled my knees to my chest, and wrapped my arms around my knees and began to cry. I was crying quietly, but it was so hard that my lungs felt like they were going to collapse.

"Oh Daisy, it's going to be okay I promise," Celsia said, patting my back.

"I-It's not okay," I said beginning to cry harder. My face was soaking wet from crying so hard.

"It's okay," Basil cooed. "Just breathe in and out and count to 10. Find your happy place. You're not alone here, Daisy."

"We're all going through this together," Celsia added.

I took a deep breath and tried to calm myself down. "What did we," I began to cry again. "What did I do that was so cruel to deserve this? I've ne- I wouldn't hurt anyone for-" "We know Lil," she said actually using my real name. "I think whoever is leading this was just hurt so bad or maybe he's just fucking crazy and he probably thinks something happened that didn't. From what I've heard from other girls down here, and what I heard from Ivy is that The Master, that's what he calls himself, is trying to right all the wrongs. I've spent 2 years, 2 long years, trying to figure out what I could have actually done wrong. When I was little I stole a pack of gum from a convenient store, but other than that I didn't I haven't done anything - anything that I can think of," Basil said, you could see the tears forming in her eyes. "It's okay," I said, now trying to return the favor. "Well whatever we did, or did not do, we can all figure it out together," Celsia said. "I'll ask Ivy to bring us down some paper and some pens and pencils. I'll tell him were drawing something or I don't know, I'll come up with something," Basil said.

"Do you think that'll actually work?" I asked. Basil sighed. "I'm not really sure, I know that we shouldn't fear Ivy. Ivy wouldn't hurt us. I know that because one night, one of the first nights I was down here alone, he told me that two other girls were coming someday, and said that we were special, special for The Master. I mean at first I didn't know it'd be you guys but now I know, if it weren't you guys he wouldn't be nice to you guys." I nodded. It's not so much of the fact that I'm scared for my life or anything, it's just that I'm scared to know what he'd do to us. "So you're saying he wouldn't hurt us in any way?" I asked. Celsia and Basil shared a worried look. The remained quiet. "What? What is it?" They still sat there quietly. "Well once he really begins to like you, Ivy I mean, he takes you into that room over there," Basil said pointing at a closed door. "And what?" I asked, not understanding. "He takes you into that room to make love to you."


	8. Ivy

_Ivy_

Waiting. Waiting for an answer from someone that's hundreds of miles away was slowly killing me. I was currently sitting in my mothers kitchen, and drinking tea from my trusty tea cup that mother got me when I was just a boy. I smiled at the memory of my late mother.

I was currently waiting on a phone call from The Master and what the next step was in his master plan. I silently laughed at the pun I just made.

Then the phone rang.

"H-H-Hello?" I said. I've always had a really bad problem with stuttering, no matter how hard I tried not to, I couldn't get it under control.

"Hi," The Master said. "Have you taken Lil to the 'special' room yet. You need to keep her under control, I can see the way she acts around the other girls. She's going to corrupt them Aaron. What are you gonna do then, huh? Mother wouldn't be very proud now would she?"

I could feel my neck beginning to burn. I gripped tightly on to the cord phone. "Don't you dare ever talk about Mother, ever again!" I cried. I could hear laughing on the other end of the line. "Shut up, shut up, shut up!" I yelled.

My step brother always managed to piss me off. Everyday it was something new. I knew I shouldn't be helping him with this but mother said to always help family, and family is family.

"Now remember what I said about Lil little brother. She's probably going to figure out who I am. The thing is though, little brother, I'm making sure we're always a step ahead of them. I put a camera in the kitchen the last time I was there. So don't fuck this up Aaron!" He yelled, making my ear ring.

"Don't y-y-yell at m-m-me," I muttered. He laughed again. "You act as if you're helpless, no wonder you were mothers favorite squeeze."

"What's that mean?" I ask, fiddling with the string on my jacket, it kept getting stuck in knots and it bothered me. "Don't you remember when mom would call you dirty boy?" I shuddered at the thought of it.

-Flashback-

"Aaron!" My mother yelled. I was currently upstairs, playing with my G-I Joes. "Coming!" I yelled back, I got up and ran down the stairs. I could hear my mother and stepdad fighting. They always fought. It made me so mad! My mother deserved someone so much better. After my fathers sudden death my mom has been extremely on edge, but then she got re married. She was okay sometimes, but she had her moments, I guess all moms do.

"He's hopeless Claudette!" My stepfather yelled. "No he's not.. He's just a little slow sometimes. We're all a little slow sometimes," my mom whispered. "Slow? He's more than slow! He has no friends, no social tendencies, he spends all hours in his room playing with his dolls!" Their not dolls, their action figures. I knew they were talking about me, they always talk about me. "He's only 12 years old! He can grow out of it Todd, don't you dare point your fingers at my child! At least Aaron doesn't kill the neighbourhood cats by blowing them up!" I heard laughter, cruel evil laughter. "He's a growing boy Claudette! He may be a little morbid at times but at least he doesn't still wet the bed. My sons younger than yours but still more mature!"

Then I heard a slap.

"I'm leaving Claudette, and I'm not coming back!" "What about your son Todd?" "Not my problem," he said and left. We never saw him again.

-End of Flashback-

"Aaron, are you there?" "Y-Yeah, sorry I'm just thinking." "Bout what?" He asked with sarcasm in in his voice. "Nothing, just when your dad left." I could hear his sigh. "I'm coming over today Aaron. I'm not going to see the girls it's just to see you okay?" "Sure but I have to go see Dr. Eisenhower today at 4," I say, looking for my car keys. "Why do you see him anyway?" I hated when people asked me this question. Everyone asked me this. They think that because of the way I look I can't have problems. "Mom makes me," I say, simply. "Your mother is dead." I sigh. "I know that, but she made me go when she was alive and I have to keep going for my, you know, social problems."

He laughed. "Oh shut up. Have you found Kimi yet?" She's who I'm really supposed to have in my basement but I got turned around and found Lil instead. "Well I've seen her some but it's hard finding her, oh and for my first week of college I roomed with her brother but I didn't like it so I left. I thought I told you." "You did, guess I forgot. Heard from the grapevine you killed Violet. Is that true?" I could feel the sweat making its way down my back. I wasn't allowed to kill anyone without asking first. But I had to kill Violet. She was acting like a little slut! "Yeah I did, sorry. She-" "Dammit Aaron! What did I tell you about killing them with out asking me first? I'm in charge here! Do I need to come down there now and beat you like I used to?"

I sighed. My stepbrother was so brutal to me, he always have been. Doesn't he see how hard I'm actually trying? "I'm doing exactly what you want! What the hell? I'm sorry she wasn't listening to me! She begged T, she begged!" "Who cares? Of course their going to beg. You were scaring Violet. You used to beg me not to hit you, don't you remember that?" I sighed, I did, all too well. "Yes I remember but you taught me to bark loud and then bite. That's what I did! I couldn't just sit there and do nothing! She told me to get rid of Da-Lil!"

"I have to go Aaron. We'll talk when I get there. I'll cancel your appointment. We have a lot to talk about. Do you understand? Don't go anywhere!"

"I'm not an idiot! Just hurry up okay."

Then the line goes dead. I toss the phone out of my hand, flinging it at the wall. The cord and the rest of the phone follows with it.

'Be cool,' I tell myself. 'She'd be mad if she saw me now!'

I sighed, and ran my hands through my light brown spikey hair. I turn around, and make my way to the cement door. Maybe the girls will make me feel better. I unlock the door, and lock it behind me and make my way down the stairs.

"Hello girls," I said, smiling at each. Daisy/Lil was sitting on the couch. Her knees were up to her chest, with her arms wrapped around her body. Maybe she was cold? I'll ask Basil to keep an eye on her.

"Hi Ivy," Basil and Celsia said at the same time. They were such nice girls just like my mother. They reminded me a lot of her. "What have you guys done today?"

Then I realised it was only 9 o'clock in the morning. "Oops, sorry what I meant was.. N-Never mind," I said quietly. I always tried my hardest not to stutter around them. I needed them to know I was the one that held the power in this house. Or at least until He got here.

"Are you okay Ivy?" Basil asked, with concern in her eyes. "Would you like me to make you some tea?" I nodded and looked around the room. "Daisy?" I said to get her attention. She looked up. "Would you like some hot tea also?" I asked. She smiled awkwardly and got up and walked over to sit down in front of me. "Oh, I'm fine thank you," she said.

"So tell me what's new with you," Basil said, sitting down the steaming tea and sat down some Splenda in front of me. "Well The Mas- I mean my brother is coming to visit me today," I said, stirring the nasty artificial sugar in the white plastic coffee cup. "You have a brother?" Celsia asked. Lil looked at me quizzically. "Actually," I said, taking a sip of my tea, and slightly wincing at the hotness. "He's my stepbrother. My mother got remarried and then after a year of fighting or so he left and didn't bring his son with him."

I looked down at the ground as I was reminiscing the old days, and how my childhood once was happy. It made me so sad that everything went to shit so quickly after the way that man acted around my mother. "Wow, is your brother just like you?" Lil asked. "What's that supposed to mean?" I asked, my nostrils flaring. "Wha-What I meant was, is he nice like you?" She asked. My shoulders relaxed, and I looked at her. "Oh," I said, quietly. "No he's cruel and actually very hostel." "I'm sorry," Basil said, putting her hand on my shoulder soothingly.

"Stop!" I yelled, throwing the plastic cup across the room. Everyone frooze in shock. I glared at each and everyone of them. "I'm not some little boy!" Basil put her hands up in reassurance. "I'm sorry," she said quietly. "No!" I yelled. "Just stop! Stop! I'm not a little boy anymore you can't just mess around like that now okay? Don't do that anymore!" I yelled before my world went black.

"I-Ivy?" Someone asked. I could barely open my eyes. They felt so heavy. As I finally could open them, my vision was terribly blurred. "D-What happened?" I asked. "You fainted, you started muttering about something and then you fell, my god Ivy are you okay?" I shook my head, and made myself get up. "I just got confused," I said, mainly to myself. "I have to go," I said rising from my seat, and walking out of the basement door and locking it behind me.

About thirty minutes later, after a long, scorching shower, the doorbell rang. I quickly ran to go get it.

"Hello little brother," he said, smirking.

"Hi Trevor."


	9. New Addition to the Family

_Tommy_

It had been 10 days since Lil went missing. I've barely had any sleep. When it became unbearable to keep my eyes open, I'd pull off to the side of the road and sleep. Everyday I would look for Lil. I didn't want to stop until I had found her. I was pretty much living in my car, only getting out when I had to, or to look around. The media was covering the disappearance, so hopefully we will find her faster.

I arrived back at Lils house around 7 at night for dinner with everyone, to talk about what we were going to do next. I had to finally give in, and go to the house. I didn't want to worry everyone more.

"Tommy," my mom said when I made it through the door. "Sweetie, you need to get some sleep. You could just sleep here, I'm sure they won't mind." "Of course you can stay here Tommy, you and Phil can get up in the morning and keep looking," Betty, Phil and Lils mom said, handing me a plate of food.

"No thank you, I really think I should just keep looking." My mother sighed. "It's not good for you to keep looking! If you look in this state of mind, there's a better chance you're going to miss something important."

I nodded. What she was saying made sense. "Fine, but please get me up as soon as its light out. My mom smiled, and relaxed her shoulders. "Thank you Tommy."

Everyone talking at dinner was all the same thing. They all talked about where they thought Lil might be, how they were going to find her, and the slight possibility that someone might have taken her - by force. Every once in awhile, someone would say something even more negative. And I decided it was time for me to go to bed. I knew she was still alive. I just knew it.

"I'm going to go to bed now," I said as soon as I finished dinner. If I went to sleep now, I'll get up earlier, the earlier I get up, the faster Phil and I can find Lil and bring her home.

I swallowed my gut, and walked into her room. It felt as if time has been frozen. Everything in her room was still the same. Her hairbrush was where she left it, and her bed was still messy. I smiled at the thought of how she hated making up her bed each morning, when she'd just be back in it later that night.

I sighed, as a tear fell from my eye, and dropped down to the bed. "I'll find you soon Lil," I said out loud. I was trying my hardest to fall asleep, but everything was keeping my up. I just needed to find her.

The next morning, I woke up to the sun shining down on my face. I jumped up quickly; as I realized I had slept in. I changed as fast as I could. How could I sleep in so long? I thought I would've woken myself up earlier. I ran down the stairs, and into the kitchen; there wasn't anytime for real food so I decided to grab an apple.

"Tommy, you should come sit down for breakfast honey," My mother said, sipping her coffee, as she was trying to comfort Betty; Phil and Lils mom. Before I noticed just how sad they both were, I was going to complain about how they didn't wake me up. I shook my head and took a water and a granola bar. "Please. You need to eat something good for you."

I sighed. "No mom, what's good for me is finding Lil. Okay?" I said and walked outside, and to my car.

Detective Simpson, Detective Derringer and some of the neighbors were all out looking at maps and their plans to find her. Some of the police were going door to door. There were some leads, but none of them lead anyway. It was as if she never existed, like she vanished in thin air.

Detective Simpson was the lead of one of the searches, and smiled at me when I noticed him. I smiled back and got into the car. We haven't really talked since last year.

"Tommy wait I'm coming with you," Phil said, jumping into my car. I drove off quickly as he jumped into the car. "Where are we going today?"

"Woods but I plan on going further this time." We've been searching the woods for awhile now but we haven't gone all the way through. I planned on doing that today. "Okay. Well I invited Kimi and Chuck to come help us too." I nodded. "The more eyes, the better," I said as we pulled up to the entrance of the woods.

"Hey," Kimi and Chuck said at the same time. "Hi," Phil said, Phil was kind of pissed off at both Chuck and Angelica for what happened. Kimi took Phil in her hand. "We'll go this way," she said pointing one way. I nodded. "Meet back here in 2 hours okay?" Chuck said. Chuck and I both walked the other way.

Chuck and I both walked along the edges of the woods slowly. Looking everything over carefully. I really wanted to find something leading me to her, but if I did what would that mean for Lil?

We could barely see the sun because it was blockaded by the trees. Because of that; it made it really cold. I mentally slapped myself for not thinking of bringing a jacket as goosebumps made their way up my arms.

"How far are we going? I don't think we might find anything back here," Chuck said, looking around.

I sighed and dropped down to the ground. "I'm not really sure," I said quietly. I knew we weren't going to find anything either, but I couldn't stop looking; I had to keep looking. I just felt so lost. Chuck looked at me with sorrow in his eyes; he knew how much I loved Lil. He was; however doing okay, but I think that was because he was trying to keep it together for everyone else.

"Yeah okay, let's just keep looking," he said, helping me up. If he were alone he would have gone a different way, I just know it. But he's just staying back for the sake of everyone else. I sighed, and nodded and kept walking back further into the dark forest.

* * *

_Lil_

The basement door opened making me jump up in fear. I knew deep down I'd never get used to the sudden heart attack I get when he opens the door.

"Good evening girls," he said smiling at each of us as he reached the bottom step. Basil and Celsia greeted him as he made it to to the groundfloor. I stayed where I was, not wanting to be around him. I was still terrified of what they said he'd do to me, and how he freaked out and blacked out. It made my skin crawl, I felt as if I were the next victim on fucking Norman Bates hit list.

I decided earlier in the week, that if I just acted like everything was fine, I could get on his good side, and maybe just maybe, get out of here, but I couldn't, not yet. I watched as he walked around, I had a plan to move one way if he came my way and got too close to me. I was scared to death that he actually would do it right here right now.

Basil called us over to the table and we took our usual seats. "How was school and work today Ivy?" Basil asked. I really wanted to smack her.

"It was okay, thanks. I think I'm getting alot closer to my degree than I thought, it might really come in handy, and I've gotten a raise at work," he said, not taking his eyes off me. It made my skin crawl again.

"Well thank you, we want you to spend some of your money on yourself," Celsia said, placing her hand on his. He tensed at her action, but as fast as he tensed up he relaxed. "You always were so sweet," he said smiling at her, and kissed her on the hand. I silently prayed that he would never do that to me. I don't know what I would do if he did, just the thought of it made me want to throw up.

"I thought I'd let you all know I'm going to be getting the finale person for down here soon," he said, proudly. I looked up at him, with fear in my eyes. What? He's going to kidnap another person for The Master? Celsia and Basil nodded lightly. I looked down at the table. How would he find her, how would he pick her? Was it a random act of sickness? Or has he been watching someone else for weeks?

"We'll start cleaning the dishes," Basil said, grabbing all the plates and robbing me from my thoughts. Panic shot through my body, I jumped up, and caught up with them so I didn't have to be alone with them.

"Celsia what's this?" He nearly shouted angrily. His whole face had turned red and he looked as if he was shaking. He was staring at something, but I couldn't tell what it was. He had a strange expression on his face. I was so confused. What happened?

The color drained from Celsias face as she held her hands up. What was going on? Was he going to kill her? "I-What are you talking about Ivy? What did I do?" She said, her voice breaking. You could hear the fear in her voice. Basil pulled me away and we stood against the wall.

He walked over to Celsia with a darkness in his eyes. "You know exactly what you did," he growled.

Celsia began to shake, and she shook her head. "I-I didn't.. I wasn't doing anyth-"

"Don't fucking mumble," he shouted, making all of us jump. "You know what you did. You did this on purpose. You did this to make me mad!" He yelled.

"No Ivy, I swear, I wouldn't!" "Please forgive me," she whispered. He walked towards her more, making her back up against the wall. Why was he acting like this? What did she do for heaven sakes?

Basil held onto me, stroking my arm comfortingly. "It'll be alright," she whispered. Was it really though? Would he kill her for whatever she did or did not do? I began to cry. I was fearing for her.

Celsia held her hands up again, trying to plead with him. "Ivy I promise, I'm sorry I didn't mean to do it." His nostrils began to flare, he raised his hand, violently slapping her hard. Celsia cried out, and put her hand on her cheek, clutching it.

He kicked her once in the ribs and turned around, facing us. "I guess I need to keep a better eye on you guys, Trev-The Master was right," he spat as he ran out of the basement. He violently slammed the door. He was so upset, he actually looked scared even, but why? Why was he so scared/mad?

Instantly jumping out of my thoughts, Basil and I quickly ran over to Celsia who was curled up in fetal position, crying. "It's alright Celsia," Basil said, cooing.

After what seemed like forever, Celsia stopped crying, and slowly got up. "I'm okay, Lil, you're shaking," she said, rubbing her hands on my arms. I didn't even realise my body was shaking until she said something.

Basil made us both sit down on the couch. I turned to Celsia. "Why did he do that?"

"He does that sometimes. He randomly becomes violent, and freaks out over nothing," she said quietly. "He's fucking crazy!" I nearly shout. She sighed. "Yeah I know, he- I think, well Basil and I think that he has some sort of social problem," she said. _Obviously! _She must have noticed the expression on my face. "I know it seems rather obvious, but I think theres more to the story, nobodys born stark crazy. Maybe he has like a mother complex." I nodded. That did make sense. "No," Basil said sitting down across from us. "I think its more than that." "Well whatever it is, I don't care, it's not our problem, we need to get out of here," I said.

Basil and Celsia sighed. "Many have tried, but it never worked out, like the first night I was there, a girl tried to break out," Basil said quietly.

I looked at her, a million questions popped up in my head. I didn't know where to start. "How did he kidnap you?" I asked.

Basil simply shrugged. "Well, if you haven't noticed, Ivy is actually _really _attractive, so he was talking to me, and I had a few drinks in my system and decided to go home with him - I've never done that before, and obviously for good reasons." Basil awkwardly chuckled, and he expression dropped to the floor.

"We will get out of here somehow," I said confidentally.

* * *

I had been down here for what seemed like forever. Every day is exactly the same, with his occasional outburst. It's only been about 12 days, but in this room, 10 days is like 10 years.

In the morning we would shower and make him breakfast. Then, we'd spend half the day cleaning. When we finished our obsessive cleaning, we'd watch movies, read, or knit. He comes back around 7:00 to have dinner, and sometimes he'd watch a movie with us, then we would shower again, and then go to bed. I felt like I was on repeat.

On Mondays he'd take Basil into _that _room and on Wednesday's it was Celsia. It would always happen just after dinner. I wondered if there was someone else in there with them. Why would he rape them? Did The Master get off on that? After he finishes he immediately goes to take a shower. He sticks to his routine like clock work, if something goes wrong he doesn't hesitate to fix it, he usually gets extremely violent.

So far he hasn't done anything to me; he just makes an effort to talk to me more. He's very careful not to ask things about my "old" life, he usually asks about my favorite movies, food, and books. The thought of him actually wanting to touch me is always in my mind. It's the last thing I think of before I go to bed.

Luckily, he hadn't brought anyone else down here yet. He told us he has a candidate, but can't find her. It makes him always on edge, we think whoever The Master is, is also his brother, and is threatening to hurt him. Basil thinks its all about control, even in the smallest things, thats why Ivy acts the way he does. I didn't care though; I've never wanted to kill someone in my life, as bad as I wanted to kill this sick son of a bitch.

The only wat I get through each day is thinking of Tommy. Thinking of my family is too painful, with their broken expressions, and their red puffy eyes, it made me so sad.

Currently; I was in the shower getting ready for bed. I jumped out as fast as I could as I heard the sound of screaming. It sounded familiar. _Celsia? _Oh god, what happened. I ran out, nearly dressed, and frooze at the sight.

There, in front of me laid the new person. I didn't expect it to happen. I knew he said it would, but I didn't want to.

"Take care of her," Ivy said before disappearing up the stairs.

She rose her head, and looked around the room. Her distraught eyes fell on me.

"Lil?" She said breathlessly.

I gasped.

"Kimi?"


	10. He's Not Here Anymore

_**Authors Note: Hi guys, sorry for accidentally posting the wrong chapter for chapter 6. I finally fixed it. I advise you go back and read it, it's important to what happens with them, and whats going to happen. Oh and for the people that think they know whats going on: you don't. Everything you thought you knew is about to change. From here on out it's going to be viewers discresion advised. I'm not going to go into detail for when Ivy/Aaron rapes them, that'd just be too weird, and nasty. Most of the time, it'll be in his point of view when it happens, where he thinks its okay. On a second note I've been getting a lot of PM's about the chapter where The Man attacks that pros, and how he rapes her, some people have been asking if she was dead when it happened. First off; ew I can't believe you even thought that. I don't want to make him into a necrophiliac but I guess thats what happened, I didn't mean for that to happen on purpose, I was just writing, and I guess thats what my finale draft was, it was completely an accident. Trust me, my best friend thinks I'm crazy, I've been doing a lot of research on serial killers to get more inside their minds, I'm secretly a killer I swear, haha, I've always wanted to study a serial killers mind, and I guess this is the closest thing to it. Sorry for the long authors note. Carry on my friends, and remember: trust your instinct.**_

* * *

_Lil_

After I took a shower, and put my pajamas on, I climbed into bed and pulled the covers to my chin, instantly shutting my eyes. I didn't know what to say to Kimi. When she first came in, she was very distraught, Basil instantly pulled her away to talk to her and tell her what has happened. Tears spilled from my eyes at the thought of my best friend being down here now. She's been through enough since last year. Thats when it hit me. What if all of this really isn't related? What if this is just all random? I sighed, and begged for sleep. Tomorrow Kimi, Basil, Celsia, and I can all figure it out. We needed to soon, I could tell Ivy was getting worse.

"Night y'all," Basil said as soon as Kimi and her both came back into the bedroom. I looked at her. She looked broken. "I'm sorry," I mouthed. She shrugged back as tears spilt from her eyes. "It's going to be okay Violet," Basil said, rubbing her back trying to comfort her.

I curled up in a ball as the room fell silent. I tried to make myself small as I drifted off to sleep.

"Daisy?" Someone said.

I groaned, not wanting to be disturbed.

"Daisy!" Someone shout whispered.

"Huh?" I said, looking around.

My eyes focused in on Ivy.

I got so scared, I ended up falling out of the bed.

"Omigod!" He nearly shouted, helping me up.

I shook at the sight of him helping me.

"What?" I spat.

"I need to talk to you," he whispered.

I began to shiver, and nodded. "O-Okay," I said, and followed him out to the living room.

I looked around the room one last time for help, everyone was still asleep.

"What is it?" I said with hate in my voice.

"My brother wha-wants me t-to hu-"

"Your brother wants what?" I asked, confused and dazed.

"My brother wants me to hurt you."

I tried my hardest not to cry. I was wrong. I shook my head. "Why?"

"He thinks you know too much," he said, moving his feet around as the rest of him stood completely still.

"Wha- I don- I don't know anything? What are you talking about?"

I could tell he was nervous about something, like he actually didn't want to do it.

"I don't want to but if I don't he'll come down here and hurt all of you guys! I told him- I told him: 'If you want me to hurt her you'll have to come down here and do it yourself.' He said he would! He said if I can't do so much as a simple task then I'm not worthy," he said, his hands began to shake. Never more in my life have I been so scared, worried, and shocked all at the same time.

"Your brother can't control you. He cannot tell you what to do. You're your own person Ivy, tell him that."

"I'm sorry," he said, raising up, you could see his fear turn into anger.

"Wha-What are you doing Ivy?" I half cried.

"Ivy isn't here anymore," he said calmly as he raised his hand.

He smiled.

That was the last thing I saw before everything turned black.


	11. Revelations

_Lil_

My head was pounding terribly as I came to. Lifting my hand to my head, I realised just how bad I was bleeding.

"Lil," someone said. "Lil are you alright?"

I looked up, Kimi was standing over me.

I quickly nod. "What happened?"

She shrugs. "I heard you yell. I'm guessing that sick son of a bitch did something," she suggested.

"Wait yeah. I remember now, it was the strangest thing. I said something like 'Ivy stop' and he said Ivy wasn't here anymore. I'm not sure what he meant."

She sighs, and drops down to sit by me. "Well, whatever is going on, at least were going through it together."

I nod. She was right, but that didn't excuse it. I didn't like this, and she was acting strangely calm.

"Can I ask you how he abducted you Kimi?"

Her expression drops, and grows sad. "Ivy's Chucks old roommate in college, you know, the one that dropped out before school even started."

"Omigod. You need to tell Basil," I said quickly.

"Tell Basil what?" Basil said, popping up out of the corner.

"Ivy was my brothers roommate in college for like a week," Kimi muttered.

Basil sighed. "You guys, maybe if we just stop freaking out abou everything we just might have a better chance of getting out, you know? Just tell Ivy what he wants to hear and then maybe we can focus in on his weaknesses."

Kimi and I nod. "But what am I supposed to do when he wants to rape me?" I ask quietly.

"He what?" Kimi said, nearly shouting.

I twitched. Why the fuck did I have to say that?

"He doesn't think it's rape, he thinks he's making love to you. Don't say anything. He'll kill you."

Kimi laughed hysterically, as if she were crazy. Our eyes all landed on her.

"Now that I know I've seen everything," she said sarcastically.

I looked down.

"Don't worry Lil. Tommy will find us. He's been looking for you since you disappeared."

I smiled softly. "Maybe." I've lost hope a few days ago. I've decided there was no reason to even care. But somehow Tommy was keeping me going.

"Do you think Ryan is involved in this?" I ask.

"Who?" She asked.

I narrow my eyes on her. "Oh," she says. "I don't think so. We'd all be dead by now. He's not the type to have someone do this much for him. He told me he had people working for him. But he wouldn't pick someone as messy as Ivy. He's a little, um, slow. Ryan would need someone fast and quick you know? And not someone as attractive. That would be too much unwanted attention," she said.

"Damn," Basil said. "You know a lot."

Kimi shrugs. "Ryan kidnapped me. I was in a basement - nothing like this though. God and it's happening all over again."

I placed a hand on Kimis shoulder. "I'd rather die than him touch me," she said, mainly to me.

"You don't mean that," I say.

She nods. "I do."

Kimi looks around. "I'm not strong like you guys. Fuck, I've been through enough. Just like I know you guys have been. I can't imagine being forced to have sex, even if Ivy is as hot as he is." She looks down. "Has he raped you Lil?"

"No. Not yet. Hey maybe he won't?" I was reluctant to even think that. I knew he was going to. I just didn't know when.

The sound of the basement door opening made us all jump.

"Hello girls. How's your day been," he said, not taking his eyes off me.

"We had a nice one Ivy," Basil said, smiling at him.

Kimi scooted closer to me. "And how's Violet?" He asked, holding his hand out for her to take it.

His look seems to grow hostile and she does as he says.

"I'm fine," she says quietly.

His gaze drops down to me. "Have you been napping on the floor Daisy?"

I shake my head and stand up. "No, I've just.. I don't know," I say awkwardly, biting my lip.

He flenches. "Don't bite your lip."

I nod and stand up.

"So is dinner ready yet?" He asks.

"You're fucking crazy," Kimi whispers.

"What was that?" He spat.

She shook her head. "Nothing, I didn't say anything."

He nods. "That's what I thought."

"Actually it'll be ready in about 10 minutes," Basil said, trying to change the conversation.

He smiled at each of us. "Celsia, tonight's your night," he said with an evil smile plastered on his face.

You could tell she was trying her hardest not to shake. "Great," she said quietly.

"Dinners ready now," Basil said, 15 minutes later.

"Yay," Ivy said, slightly clapping his hands.

Kimi stood beside me awkwardly, not knowing what to do. "Here just sit by me Violet," Ivy said. She lightly nodded and did as she was told.

She tried pleading with her eyes for me to help. I couldn't even look up at her. I had no idea what to do.

"So," Ivy said. We all looked up at him. He had a smile plastered all over his face.

I tightened my grip around my fork.

"My brother has decided something today," he said. You could tell he was excited. Part of me was expecting him to say he decided he was going to let us go.

But I knew not to expect anything down here.

"My brother has decided that its time for me to step up the game."

Basil, Celsia, Kimi and I all exchanged worried glances.

He started to laugh.

"What does that mean Ivy?" Basil asked. You could hear the fear in her voice.

"It means," Ivy said, taking a sip from his drink. "It means that he thinks that I should start killing."

* * *

_Tommy_

I woke up to the sound of an alarm clock; I quickly jumped out of Lils bed and turned it off. The past few days I've been sleeping at Phil and Lils house. Phil had asked me to sleep here because he didn't want to be alone. I agreed quickly, because I wanted to be here when Lil returned. It's been 3 weeks since Lil disappeared. Next year we were all supposed to go to the same university: Phil, Lil, Chuck, Kimi and I.

_Kimi_

A week and a half ago Kimi disappeared. When her and Chucks parents contacted the cops they were relunctant to say that the cases were even related. Chuck, Phil, and I have asked numerous amount of times about what they were going to do about it. The detectives said there was nothing they could do. She was 17 years old, and she could freely leave if she wanted. But we all knew that these cases were related.

I sighed, showered, got dressed, and quickly made my way down the stairs.

"Hey," Chuck said, as I made it to the kitchen. He's been staying here also - on the couch. His parents have constantly been fighting lately, so he needed an escape.

"Hey. Have you heard anything yet?" I asked, biting into a piece of toast.

Chuck and Phil shook their head in unison.

"My mom said shes planning on doing a press conference to make a deal with Lil _and _Kimi's abductor," Phil said, playing with is fork and plate. There wasn't any food on his plate, so it was making this scratching sound.

With his other hand, he ran a hand through his curly brown hair. Lately his light blue eyes were beginning to grow dull, as if he were loosing interest in everything. In a way, he was. It was it was like I couldn't even recognize one of my best friends anymore.

"Are you sure thats a good idea?" Chuck asked cautiously. Also, Phil has grown irritated to everything, shouting at almost everyone for anything, which was expected, his sister and the love of his life were kidnapped, but it was something so much more than that.

Phil looked up at Chuck causing Chuck to look at me in fear.

Phil slammed his fork down on his plate, causing it to break.

A weird smirk appeared on his chapped, light pink, lips. "Are you crazy? Of course its a good idea? How the fuck else am I supposed to get Kimi and Lil back? Sit here and wait for their bodies to show up? No! I won't!" He shouted.

Chuck flinched. "Okay okay," he said, putting his hands up. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

"Damn right you are," Phil spat.

"Stop!" I shouted. "Fighting isn't going to bring anyone home. If your mom thinks thats the right thing to do then let her, we can't just sit here and fight about it."

Chuck and Phils expressions dropped.

"You're right," Chuck said. "I'm sorry Phil."

Phil shrugged. "Me too," he said, barely audible.

"We'll find them," I said. "We'll find them, and they'll be alive."

The same weird smirk grew back on Phils lips.

"Maybe."


	12. Hopeless

_Lil: The beginning of the chapter is a dream/flashback to what happened before she went to bed._

* * *

_"It means that he thinks that I should start killing."_

_We all exchanged worried glances, and fixated our eyes on Ivy._

_"What does that mean?" Basil asked as her voice began to break._

_"Oh no," he said, laughing. "I don't mean you guys. I would never kill you." He said, cradling her cheek with his hand. You could see her shoulders relax at his touch._

_"Then who are you going to kill?" Celsia asked._

_Ivy dropped his hands to his sides and turned to her._

_"The others."_

_"The 'others'," I said. "Who is that?" _

_He smiled at me. "You'll see."_

* * *

"Daisy," Basil said, waking me up from my nightmares.

"Yeah?"

"You need to come sit out there with us. He came down to watch a movie with us."

I shook my head. "No."

Basil lets out an aggravated sigh. "I know you don't want to but come on," she said as she crossed her arms.

I rolled my eyes as I pushed myself up. "Fine I'm coming."

Basil smiles and steps out of the way to let me out.

"Hey Li-Daisy," Kimi said, smiling awkwardly at me.

"Hi Violet."

"What movie do you want to watch tonight Daisy?"

I shrugged. "It doesn't matter."

He nodded and handed Celsia a movie. "Nice, I love this movie," she said as she put the movie in the player.

"Hey Daisy," Ivy said.

I looked up at him with a blank expression.

"Come sit by me."

Chills began to make their way up my spine. I nodded as I felt sweat form. "Oh-okay," I said as I dropped down next to him. Kimi was on my other side, patting my leg secretly in comfort.

About halfway through the movie Ivy put his hand on my back. Chills once again made their way up my back. I tried my hardest not to throw up. It was _so _hard to breathe. As I sat there next to him, his hands on me, I clenched my fists as tight as I could I could feel my palms stinging.

He kept massaging my back through out the whole movie. Once it ended he got up and said good night. As soon as he left I ran to the bedroom and silently sobbed into my pillow until I fell asleep.


	13. The Perfect Storm

_Lil_

I woke up and I felt light headed, my throat was dry from crying so much that night. All night I dreamt that he had his hands all over me, and I could still feel them. It made my skin crawl just at the thought. I didn't want him to touch me again, and I especially didn't want him around me anymore.

"Lil," Kimi said quietly. "Are you okay?" I fought the tears and rose from my bed. I nodded.

"Basil said you need to shower, Ivy will be down here in 20 minutes."

Sighing, I walked over to the wardrobe and grabbed some spare clothing and a towel. "Lil," Kimi sad as quietly as she could. "Yes?" "Do you think he'll rape me?" I shook my head. "No, we'll be saved before you're raped." She nodded as she tried to fight back the tears. "What about you?" I shook my head. "I'm not sure, but don't worry about me. I'll be fine." She quickly pulled me into a hug. "We can talk about this more after I shower and we have breakfast." "Okay."

I showered as quickly as I could, and got dressed. I dried my hair and put a little bit of mascara on. I didn't understand why we had to do it, but it was better than the alternative. I stayed in the bathroom, stalling for as long as I could, dreading the thought that I had to be in that room with _him._

Someone knocked on the door and I knew it was time for me to come out because he was either down here or he was on his way. My hands began to shake as I opened the door. Luckily he wash;t down here yet. Basil and Celsia smiled at me as they continued setting the table. The cement door opened and I felt as if my heart was going to stop. He walked down the stairs so cautiously. How can someone that looks so sane be so _in_sane?

"Good morning girls," he said happily as he smiled happily at us. As I began tosay morning back Basil set the food down in front of him so he wouldn't pay much attention to me. He sat down in his usual seat, right across from me and held his hand out, gesturing for me to sit down. I held my breath and did as I was told. It frightened me at how normal he was. If it weren't for the Norman Bates facade, I would find him really attractive, with his dark brown hair and his light blue eyes, he could easily kidnap any girl he wanted. He was the perfect killer, who would ever suspect him? He was my storm.

We ate breakfast as he told us about how he was leaving earlier than usual for school to get us new stuff because he thought our clothes were out of date. Basil and Celsia agreed happily, clapping their hands, as Kimi and I sat there, wide eyed and confused. To be completely honest, I didn't care what I was wearing, it's not like I'm going anywhere anytime soon.

After what seemed like forever, he finally got up to leave. "I'll bring you guys a paper down again today," he said with happiness in his voice before he placed a kiss on Basil and Celsia's cheek. He seemed proud that he successfully kidnapped Kimi and I. I never wanted to kill him more than I did right now.

He took a step closer at me, and looked down. I froze. What the hell was he doing? As he looked down at me, he smiled. I clenched my teeth and clenched my fists together, my fingers digging into the palm of my hand. He leant down further and pressed his lips to my cheek. Every fiber of my being began to grow tense. It took everything in me to keep the bile escape me. I managed to keep it together until he made it out of the basement. As soon as he did I ran to the bathroom and threw up in the toilet until my stomach was empty.

"Here you go Daisy," Celsia said, handing me a glass of water and two pink pills. I tried to smile at her, but failed miserably. I threw the pills in my mouth and swallowed them with the water. "It's going to be alright. Everything's going to be just fine. Who knows maybe one day we'll all get out of here." I wondered if she actually believed that.

"Is he getting worse?" I asked, my voice barely audible. I could tell he was beginning to grow much more violent, and would do whatever his brother said. Plus, he was also starting to like me. I wondered how long it would be before he decided to 'make love' to me.

"Yes," she whispered.


	14. Something Wicked This Way Comes

_Tommy_

__The following night, I ate dinner quickly. I could barely sit around anyone, especially Phil; who was getting weirder and weirder. I just wanted to go to sleep so I could get up early and look for Lil and Kimi again. It was as if I was the only one that was actually doing anything for them.

As soon as I finished dinner, I said goodnight to everyone and quickly went upstairs. I stripped out of my clothes and went into Phil and Lil's conjoined bathroom to have a shower.

I showered quickly and got out, wrapping a towel around my waste and walked back into Lil's room. My phone started to vibrate and I quickly ran over to pick it up. My heart began to beat faster. _Please be Lil or Kimi. _My heart sank when I realized it was only Dil, my brother. "Hello," I said bitterly.

"Hey man, how're you doing?"

I quickly suck in my breath. I am so tired of people asking me if I'm okay. "Fine."

"You know T, I could always tell when you were lying, but given the circumstances, I forgive you. Listen, I'm going to bed now but I'll be over there around 8:30, we can all go look together."

"Okay," I said, completely ignoring him. "I'll see you in the morning."

"Night," he said before he hung up.

As soon as he hung up, I got into bed. Lil's pillow still smelt of her shampoo. There were so many pictures around her room; most of them were us over the past year, we looked so happy. I smiled sadly, reminiscing at the memory. The picture opposite of me was a picture of us all, Lil, Kimi, Chuck, Phil, and I, arm in arm, smiling. It was taken on the day of graduation.

I shut my eyes tight, and envisioned her beautiful face until I could fall asleep. I prayed that tomorrow was going to be the day and we were going to find her.

* * *

I woke up at 6 the following morning as the alarm went off, I jumped out of bad as fast as I could and changed quickly. When I finally made it down the stairs, there were some police officers, volunteers, and even some detectives, including Detective Simpson and Detective Derringer. They had maps spread out, and were looking them over. Today's the 15th day Lil's been missing, most of the town thought she was dead, although they weren't saying that in so many words, most were beating around the bush about it, but I could tell, they thought Lil was dead and Kimi split town.

Luckily, the police still thought she was alive and we'll find her soon enough but if we don't find her soon, they'll say we're looking for a dead body. Lately I've also been doing some research and I read that most abductors only keep their victims alive for 3 days, and I couldn't get that thought out of my head. But I just knew she and Kimi weren't dead, I could feel it in my bones.

Lil's parents barely said a word to any of us at breakfast, so Phil, Chuck and I awkwardly ate breakfast in silence. Earlier this week my mom went back home to be with my dad and Dil, but today they were all coming over. While Dil, Phil, Chuck, and I were out looking, the parents would stay at home and be by the door and phone, just in case. As soon as I finished breakfast I went outside to speak with Detective Simpson.

"Good morning," Detective Simpson said as soon as I approached him. Out of the two detectives that worked on the case last summer, Detective Simpson was someone I could actually tolerate, and I knew I could count on him. Something was just off about Detective Derringer, I just wasn't sure what it was yet.

"Good morning to you too. Hows everything goin' so far?"

"As of now we've decided to widen the search area and have more officers and detectives come in today to help. We will even have people go door to door." He rubbed the stubble where a beard once was as he looked down at his paper work.

"Well thats good. Has there been any calls or anything lately?"

"We had a call the other night but it was a false sighting."

"Oh."

"As soon as we find anything else out I promise I will call you."

I nodded my head. "Thank you."

* * *

My parents and Dil walked up shortly after I walked back inside. "Hey you guys," I said quickly pulling my parents into a hug.

"We gotta go," Phil said, pulling on my arm.

As soon as we made it in the car, we fell into an awkward silence as we made our way back to the forest. I could see Dil look at me out of the corner of his eye as he drove down the road, he had a sympathetic look in his eye.

Dil parked in front of where we were going to start looking today, and we all quickly jumped out of the car and grabbed our bags. "I have a bad feeling about today," Phil said quietly. We all looked up at him suspiciously. "What do you mean?" I asked. "I just mean that I feel like were going to find a clue or something as to where they are. I just know today is the day." "You mean something bad, don't you?" Chuck asked.

"Yes," Phil said as he looked up at the sky. "Something wicked this way comes."


	15. Unknown Suspect

_**Authors Note: Hi guys, I'd just like to say that I am **_**really ****_sorry for not updating as often as I'd like, my macbook broke so I didn't have it for awhile, but I recently got a new one, so I will now be writing more and more! _**

**_P.S: This chapter is special, its one of my favorites, and theres only going to be at least 2 more like this, but not necessarily in this persons point of view. I really hope you like, all I have been getting is positive feedback and it means the world to me, more than I could ever explain! Thank you so much for being a part of this journey, as much of a cliché that it is, I wouldn't be writing this if it weren't for you guys! I may have a small *very small* fan base, but it's a fan base just the same, so thank you so much. This ones for you guys!_**

**_Oh and one more thing, go back and reread the final chapter in Secrets, I changed someone's point of view, think you can figure out which one?_**

_**Okay this is the last thing, I swear, I don't remember if I wrapped up what happened to Detective Simpsons family, but in the chance that I didn't, you're going to find out what happened this chapter, please don't hate me too**_** much!**

* * *

_Detective Simpson_

Rubbing my temples, I begin to lean back in my office chair. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't understand why this was happening again. Why them? What was the interest? For the life of me, I just couldn't figure it out. These kids have been through so much over the past year, and now its starting all over again. But how? Ryan Derringer was incarcerated, there was no way he could be doing this.

"Maybe he had a partner," Detective Derringer said, pulling me back to reality. For the longest time I didn't understand how Ryan could walk around as Jake since his brother was a cop, but Detective Derringer explained it, when Ryan and him were younger, his parents divorced, his dad got remarried and Ryan stayed with his mom, until soon after he became too much of a hassle and he went to live with his uncle. "Thats true, but who could it be?" "I've tried to think of anyone who would work with him, I even went back to our hometown and asked our mother who he used to hang out with," The detective said as he scratched his head. "And?" He took his hand away from his head and through it up in confusion. "And nothing, our mom was never one to pay attention to anything unless it involved her. You'd think her children involved her, but whatever." I placed my hand on his shoulder in comfort. "Well look at you now, you're a man of the law, its her loss anyway." He shrugged. "You're right, but back on his accomplice, what if its someone in the group?" "You mean someone like Tommy, who's doing everything he can do to find Lil and Kimi, or Phil who's related to Lil and in love with Kimi, or Chuck who's related to Kimi?" I say. He shook his head. "It's the only thing I can think of, but if it's not them then who could it be?" I shook my head. "Maybe it's just someone random, maybe it's just some sick fuck who doesn't know what their doing." I nodded my head, that _did _make sense, but I had a feeling in my gut that told me that it's all involved, but I decided I wasn't going to share my gut wrenching feeling until I had more evidence.

When I finally made it home, I put my coat on the coat hanger and locked the door behind me. Ever since what happened to my family, it's been so quiet, the silence was deafening.

I walked over to the kitchen, and opened the fridge to get something for dinner, settling on a sandwich from subway that was at least a day old.

Sitting down at the table, I sigh loudly. I promised the DeVille's and the Finsters I'd find their daughters alive, but at now I wasn't so sure I was even going to be able to do that. It's been _25 days._

* * *

After dinner, I decided to go to bed early. I made my way up to my bedroom as the phone rang. I run over to the phone before it hung up.

"Hello?"

"Detective Simpson?"

"Yes?"

"We found a body."


	16. Ivy Boy: Viewers Discretion Advised

_Ivy_

Running back to the car, I lock the door behind me. I look down at my trembling hands. Their covered in blood. _Filthy boy. _He'd be so mad to know that I got blood all over the place. _I can't believe I successfully killed someone during the day._

As soon as I made it back to the house, I ran straight for the shower, I needed to wash all this blood off of me _now. _I jumped into the shower quickly and scrubbed until my skin turned red, I was finally clean, the detectives couldn't get me now. The cool air hit me as soon as I got out of the shower, stinging my skin and making me grimace in pain. _Dirty boy's clean again._

I knew the girls would probably have dinner ready by now, they were really quick with stuff like that, it made me happy that they were learning so quickly. They were perfect girls, if my mom were alive she would approve of them all. They were all perfect in their own ways, I just wished he'd let me get closer to Daisy and Violet. They really needed me.

I grabbed my clothes that were covered in blood and put them in a garbage back. I was going to get rid of them tomorrow on my way to class. After I did that, I went to wash my hands thoroughly once I was done. My skin once was so dry and cracked from the washing, but after awhile it got used to it, _he _made me do it until I was clean again because of what I did back then.

When I was finished with what I was doing, I went back downstairs to be with _my _girls. When I reached the bottom step, I saw that they were all sitting on the couch, Basil, the oldest was knitting, whilst everyone else was reading. Such good girls, I loved that they weren't always watching TV like most girls would be doing. I respected them so much for that. Sadly, Daisy and Violet were still being so quiet, but that's what I loved so much about them both, but I wished Daisy would at least thaw out and speak to me some, that's why I brought Violet down here, for her.

Basil smiled up at me as soon as she saw me, she was so beautiful. She had light brown hair and dark violet eyes. I took her in about 2 and a half years ago. I saved her life, and she was so grateful for it, my heart grew warmer at the thought of it.

"Um," I said nervously as I looked around. "Is th-there anything you guys need? I'm gonna go to the supermarket." Basil nodded and rose from her spot on the couch and walked over to the kitchen to get something. "I have a list of things if thats okay," she said as she smiled up at me. "Sure whatever you want," I said as I placed a kiss on her cheek. I turned back to the other girls. "I'll probably be home a little late tonight," I said before disappearing back up the stairs.

I walked out to the car, got in, and locked the door behind me. I drove to the supermarket as quickly as I could with out being pulled over.

As I walked up to the supermarket there were posters saying '_Lil DeVille, Missing 16'. _Swallowing my pride, I walked into the supermarket with a smile mostly to myself and make my way up to the aisle to get what I want.

"Hey have you seen these girls?" Someone said from behind me. I turn around quickly and look at the boy behind me; Phil DeVille, Daisy's brother. I looked down at the picture with a sympathetic look and look back up at him. He's a rather tall boy, I noticed quickly. "No, I'm sorry," I said smiling sympathetically at him. 'But hey, if I hear or see anything I'll call the cops, okay?" Phil nodded at me. "Hey wait a minute," he said, catching back up with me. "Weren't you Chuck Finsters roommate at some point?" I nodded. "Yeah but my mom got sick so I had to move back home." He tilted his head. "That sucks man, I'm sorry my condolences." I nodded back. "Hey same to you, and good luck. I hope you find them," I said before almost too quickly disappearing back down another aisle. I could feel somebodies on the back of me, studying me, I turned around to see who it was. It was Tommy Pickles.

When I finally made it home safely, I looked around to see if anyone was following me, namely Tommy Pickles and his clan, when I noticed nobody was watching me I went inside, locking the door behind me. I unloaded my groceries quickly, putting everything where it needed to go, and made my way down the stairs to give the girls what they so kindly asked for.

"Good afternoon," I said as I made my way down the cement stairs. They all smiled at me, Daisy and Violet smiled at me nervously as usual. I knew I needed to make more of an effort with them, but with my job and school, its been too hectic, but I decided I was going try better now. "Hello Ivy," they all said together, making me feel good of them, and feel proud of myself.

"How are you today Daisy and Violet?" I asked, smiling down at both of them. "Good," they both muttered nervously. They'll be better once they settle in within a week or two, I just know it. "I'm fine, thank you," Daisy said, suddenly piping up and smiling at me. A smile appeared on my lips, I should have known that would have worked, if I just tried harder and focused more on one more than on the other then it should all go fine. "And you, Violet?" She looked at Daisy and back at me, and suddenly smiled also. "I'm fine thank you for asking."

We ate dinner and I made an effort to talk more to Daisy tonight, and tomorrow I'll talk more to Violet. Luckily, Daisy answered all of my questions cheerfully, and even asked me a few, it made me feel great. "Right well, I'm glad you guys decided to have an early dinner, I have to go pick up a shift at work, I'll see you all in the morning," I rose from my seat and placed a kiss on all of their cheeks, excluding Violet.

I arrived at my work place thirty minutes later. "Good afternoon Kelley," I said politely as I walked past her desk. "How are you today?"

She smiled up at me seductively. "I'm great Aaron, how about you?"

I smiled down at her. "I'm well, thank you. See ya later." I walked to my desk and pressed the ON button on the computer. Due to classes lately, I could barely get anything done so I had a really late night ahead of me. At least I'd be busy so the time would pass quickly.

About thirty minutes later I went to get some coffee, passing Erin Shield's office, Kelley was in there with him, pushing her boobs up in his face with the same seductive smile plastered on her face that she gave me. For one thing, Erin was married and was twice her age, and had two children. What were they doing? I thought she was attracted to just me in this office. _Whore!_

My cellphone began to buzz loudly and I quickly walked away so Erin and Kelley wouldn't hear it. I pulled the phone to my face once I was safely behind a vending machine. My breath began to speed up as I read it, _You know what you need to do, handle it._ The text was from _him. _I furiously replied back.

_Me: I can't. I don't know what's going on, we could be wrong._

_Him: We're never wrong, you know what you have to do, so do it._

I walked back over to where they were, and quietly stood behind their door, seen by no one. "So my wife and kids are going to be out of town this weekend, so you could come over if you'd like," Erin said as he ran a finger up her exposed shoulder.

"Well what a coincidence, I don't have any plans this weekend, so I'll for sure be over, I just have to stop by my house first to get a few things."

I heard footsteps behind me so I quickly ran over to the coffee station, barely able to slow my breathing down. Kelley popped up behind me, touching me lightly on the shoulder. "Oh hey Kelley," I said, avoiding eye contact. "Hey, you making coffee?" I nodded. "Would you like some?" She nodded. "Good, it won't be long now," I said as I took her coffee cup.

Two other employees walked up to the coffee station. "Hello Aaron," the youngest one said. "Hi Lauren, how are you?" She smiled. "I'm good, we were just talking about the two girls that went missing, Lil DeVille and Kimi Finster." The other one, Melissa, smiled sadly. "It's _so _sad, what kind of person would kidnap two poor girls?" I shook my head. "There are some si-sick people in this world girls, you two make sure you're safe, okay?" I said, picking up the two coffees and quickly walked back to Kelley's station.

"Thank you Aaron," she said seductively, but then smiled back up at Erin who quickly walked by us.

As soon as everyone left, I went into the main office to get Kelley's file to find out where she lived. I grabbed her paper with her personal files, and made a cabinet and shoved the paper in my pocket as soon as I deleted any evidence from the copier and quickly left after.

I pulled up down the road from her house and turned the engine off, luckily her house was all alone like mine, so I didn't have to worry about getting caught. I got out of the car and got my tool bag. There was a light on upstairs, so I guessed she was upstairs, and I went in through the back door, and quickly cut the phone power so she didn't have a way to call the cops. I put on gloves and put a hair net on so I couldn't leave any evidence behind, I took my shoes off and left them outside so there wouldn't be any shoe prints left that they could track back to where I buy my shoes.

As I made it closer to the stairs, I could hear her singing up stairs, it was a song that my mother used to sing to me when I was a boy, and I used to sing it to myself when something bad happened. My heart began to beat so loud, I thought she could hear me as I made it further up the stairs. When I finally made it up the stairs, she was standing in front of a full mirror in her bra and underwear, I swallowed quickly and stepped in her room quickly, not even making a sound.

There was a picture of her and her family on the dressing table close to her. How could she have such a perfect family and be such a whore. She probably promised to be a good daughter, and now she's jut as bad as the rest of them, anger coursed through my veins.

I couldn't wait any longer so I walked in her room; she saw my reflection, and spun around quickly and screamed at my appearance. "Aaron? Wh-What are you doing here?" She looked so scared as she backed up, bumping into her dresser.

I smiled down at her. She tensed at the sight of my smile. "You've been a bad _bad _girl, you need to learn a lesson." She frowned. "What the hell are you talking about?" I clenched my fists. "_YOU CAN'T FLIRT WITH ME AND THEN GO SLEEP WITH HIM YOU DIRTY WHORE!" _I yelled at her. She began to cry. I dropped down to the floor, and scooped her up. "Don't cry," I said soothingly. It made her cry even harder. "Don't you fucking cry!" My fist connected with her face, and she fell to the ground. Then my brother walked in as I picked her up violently. "What the hell? Finish her off!" He yelled at me. "Ho-How'd you know I was here?" I asked. "I knew where she lived you dumb ass, and plus I put a tracker in your phone so I'd always know where you were." I shook my head. Kelley looked from me to my brother at least ten times in confusion. "Just _finish her!_" He yelled. "Kill her, and then I'll do the rest, okay?" I nodded and stood up. I violently kicked her in the ribs thirty-five times, and then a few more until I couldn't kick her anymore. I pulled the knife from my pocket, and turned her over on her back. Her eyes pleading with me to stop.

I leaned down closer to her and plunged the large butcher knife into her. She screamed out so loud, I could hear a ringing in my ears. She fell back to the ground, and put her hands to where she was bleeding, trying to stop it. My brother laughed. "Stab her one more time, and she'll be done." I nodded. "I'll finish her and then bring her to the drop off sight, you need to go clean off, _filthy boy,_" he said, laughing. _  
_

I nodded, and rose up to my feet, wiping my hands together. "Be careful," I said quietly.

"Please," Kelley said, her voice was all disoriented. "Help me."

My brother smiled down at her. She began to cry and cough. Blood went all over his face, but it didn't seem to faze her. He stood over hear and looked down at her face as he picked her up and threw her back down on the bed. She looked over at me, pleading with her eyes as tears streamed down her face. He was the only one that could help her now.


	17. Authors Note: Extremely Important

Hi guys, I'd just like to say that I really like writing _The Basement _and from here on out is going to be strictly mature, a _lot _of mature content, and if you can't hand it then don't read it, I won't be going in-depth as to what happens in the rape scenes (ew) but I'd just like to tell you that one of the characters (Basil) was raped over 52 times due to the fact that she's been down there for over two years, and I'm guessing you know how many times Celsia was raped. I'm not saying that Lil and Kimi gets rescued before they get raped, and I'm not saying they do get raped but there is going to be at least 3 more rape scenes. Like I said, I will not go into detail or anything, but for the most part all you will be getting is is their responses to what happened to them and how they dealt with it. Now I know that you're probably all thinking that Ivy/Aaron was abused by someone, and I'm not confirming or denying but I will tell you this, he is not one of the 3.

I will be giving you 3 clues as to what is going to be happening next. (Not necessarily chapter 16, but you get the point)

**Clue #1**: _One of the main characters will _die.

**Clue #2: **_One of the rape scenes will be a flashback, the person who was raped was not aware of it happening, and still to this day, they don't know it happened. The person that did the raping will have a chapter devoted to them, it's one of the specials I told you about, but it's anonymous so you won't know who he is. _

**Clue #3: **_A character from the first book will be back from the dead in the final chapter, thus bringing us into the third, and finale book._

So, there's your three clues, think you had it all figured out? Well guess again! I hope you guys don't hate me too much for doing this to you guys.

**An Extra Clue: **_Someone near, or in the circle of friends, will know, or be involved with the killer._

* * *

_Will The Circle Be Unbroken?_


	18. Profiling 101

_Ivy_

I stood motionless for the next few minutes as she was lying there, begging me with her eyes to help her as my brother did what he did. It's her fault. She had it coming, she was a _slut! _She flirted with me and then she was going to go sleep with a married man! She _had _to die for what she did. "P-please Aaron, help me," she whispered as my brother stood up. She pushed herself up, trying to rise to her feet, but her arms gave way and she fell on her back. "Go brother, I've got this all handled now, just go home." I nodded and made my way to the door. "Wait," he said, stopping me. "What?" "I've decided I'm going to get some more help for us, someone to do more killing since you're so reluctant to do it." I looked at him curiously. _Why was he doing this to me? _"I-I c-can do i-it myself j-just tell m-me wh-what to do, and I'll d-do it." My brother rolled his eyes. "You know I hate it when you stutter, just go okay? I'll tell you more about the candidate later, I really think you'll like this." I nodded and ran out of the room.

Once I got back to my house I immediately jumped into the shower and scrubbed all over until my body began it hurt. Although it _really_ did hurt, it made me feel better and my heart beat slowed down as I got out and dried off. _I was clean again. _I smiled at myself and went into the kitchen to get something to drink. As soon as I finished in the kitchen, I cleaned up and quickly jumped into bed and my body began to relax. It was done.

* * *

_Lil_

I was sitting in the living area when I heard the door open the next afternoon. I shrank down in my seat, praying that he wouldn't stay down here too long. Basil and Celsia quickly got up to greet Ivy as Kimi and I stayed exactly where we were. "I wonder whats wrong with him," she whispered. I shrugged. "I wish I could say I felt bad for him, but I can't no matter what happened to him doesn't excuse what he's doing now," I whispered back. Kimi nodded. "That night when I was kidnapped it was like he was a different person, he could barely even get a sentence out and then when he got me into the van he changed, he was more aggressive and he could speak perfectly, didn't even stutter once, but I doubt he would if he was yelling, but it was as if his voice got deeper, to be honest it sounded familiar." I looked up at her. "What do you mean?" She sighed loudly. "Well like I said, his voice _completely _changed." "Maybe he just.. I don't know, I wish I had answers for you but I don't." We both looked down. "I know but I will do whatever I can to find out whats going on."

"Daisy, Violet, come say hello to Ivy," Basil said. We nodded and stood up together and walked over to him. "Hello," we said on unison. "Hi girls, how are you today?" He asked, a big smile across his face. "We're fine," I lied. He nodded and walked over to the small kitchen area. "So today I'm going to be home late, I have some business to attend to, and unfortunately I won't be able to stay for lunch," he said as he walked over and placed a kiss on all of our cheeks but except for Kimi. "Bye Ivy," Basil and Celsia said before he disappeared back up the stairs.

"I'm feeling rather tired so I'm going to go take a nap, will y'all be okay?" Basil asked. We nodded. "Wake me before its time to make dinner." "Okay," Celsia said.

"So now what?" Kimi asked as she looked around the room sadly. "I have an idea," Celsia said, walking over to the book case. She removed three big books and got out a journal. She looked down at it as she hugged it to her chest tightly, and walked back over to us. "This is my journal," she said as she put it down on the table. "You're letting us read your journal?" Kimi said, confused. Celsia shook her head. "It's not just any journal, its my journal where I keep everything about Ivy and how to make a plan to fight back." I looked at her, wide eyed. "How did you get it down here, and does Basil know you have it?" I asked. She shook her head. "It was down here when I got here, it belonged to whomever was here before me." Kimi's jaw dropped. "You mean theres been others?" She nodded her head. "Now do you wanna just stare at me or do you wanna help me figure out whats going on?"

We all sat down around the table as Celsia pulled out her journal and a big map of the house that was securely folded and hid in the back of the journal. "Now," she begun, turning through the journal. "Ivy swears he has a brother who is helping him, but why have we never seen him before?" Celsia asked. Kimi and I shrugged. "Maybe because who ever he is, is the one calling the shots, maybe he's the one that they call 'The Master'," I said. Kimi nodded her head at my statement. "Wait," she said, standing up. "I've heard that before." I rolled my eyes. "Well of course you have, its a pretty common name. "No," she said as she shook her head. "I've heard someone in the group use it before," she said as she didn't take her eyes off me. "Who?" I asked nearly shouting. "Well up until now I just thought he was talking about someone he played on a video game or something." "_Who?" _I hissed. "Phil." "Well maybe he was really talking about a video game or something," I suggested. I was _not _going to consider my brother being a serial killer or whoever this Master is. I simply wouldn't. "Yeah maybe, I just thought I'd say something about it." "You know maybe there isn't a master, maybe Ivy's making it all up to scare us," Celsia said as she scratched her head. "Yeah maybe, or _maybe _it's all in his head." I nodded, Kimi could be right. "But theres still something missing, all of this has to be related somehow," Kimi said. And again, Kimi was right, she usually was. "What do you mean" Celsia asked. "Well when our friends were murdered last year, and I was kidnapped, the person that did it called himself The Man, maybe its like hierarchy or something, maybe their all working together."


	19. Unfinished Business

_Tommy_

I woke up to the sound of someone banging on the front door at two o'clock in the morning. I quickly jumped out of the bed and ran down the stairs as my heart began to beat fast. Was it about Kimi and Lil? I slid down the stairs, nearly bumping into Phil. Phil and Lil's dad opened the door, and I held my breath, praying it would be about them. My eyes lit up at the sight of Detective Simpson and Detective Derringer. _Oh god._

"What happened? Is everything all right?" Mrs. DeVille asked the detectives as a single tear made its way down her left cheek.

He walked into the house cautiously and took his hat off as Detective Derringer stood beside him with his hands behind his back. "May we sit down first?" Detective Simpson asked. All of us walked into the living room area quickly, Detective Simpson sat by Mrs. DeVille while everyone else was standing up. "We found Lil and Kimi's cell phone," he began to explain. "It was found while we were searching. It was by the lake." The _lake? _What did that mean? I felt like I was gonna be sick; do they think their both dead in the lake? "Tomorrow were getting another team together and we're going to drain the lake," he said quietly. "I'm really sorry but it looks like their bodies might have been dropped in the lake," Detective Derringer said.

"They are _not _dead!" I shouted as I gave Detective Derringer a furious look. Why won't they listen to me? My best friend and my girlfriend aren't dead! They can't be.

"Calm down!" Chuck said as he moved in front of me. "Their phones were found by the lake," he said quietly, tears streaming down his face.

I backed away from him, not meeting his eyes. How can he actually think that their gone? "Their not dead," I said once again before I walked out of the room and back to Lil's room. I won't give up on them even if everyone else has. I laid back down on the bed and closed my eyes, once I wake up the next morning I will just prove to them that their all wrong.

"Tommy," Chuck said the next morning. "What?" I said as I pulled myself up, leaning my back against the headboard. "I think you're right about them." I looked away. "How are we supposed to prove it?" I asked as Chuck sat down at the end of the bed. "I'm not sure but I think it might have something to do with everything that happened last year." "You think Ryan/Jake might have a accomplice?" Chuck nodded his head. "I'm pretty sure he does, but I don't know who." "Well maybe we could go visit him at the asylum tomorrow. Visiting hours start at 9." "What about Phil?" Chuck looked at me quizzically. "I don't think thats such a good idea, Phil's been acting kinda strange lately, and plus I don't doubt it for a second that he wouldn't kill Ryan in a heartbeat." I nodded. He did have a good point. "Well when are we leaving?" I asked. "Get dressed and then we'll go, Phil's still asleep so we need to hurry." I looked at the clock, it was 8:30. "Okay, I'll meet you downstairs, but wait, what are you going to tell the parents?" He shrugged. "I'll just tell them were going out for breakfast, but we didn't want to wake Phil because he was still sound asleep." "When did you become such a good liar?" Chuck shrugged.

"Okay so what are we gonna say?" I asked once we made it safely in the car. Chuck tightened his grasp around the stirring wheel. "Well I guess asking him who he works with isn't really going to work, huh?" I shook my head. "Well maybe we can just try that, but first we can just beat around the bush," I suggested. "Great idea," he said as he pulled into the parking lot.

"How are we going to get in?" I asked as we were walking up to the hospitals front doors. "Well visiting hours start at 9 also so we'll just ask to see Ryan." I nodded my head.

"Hi, can I help you?" The secretary in the psychiatric wing asked, as she pushed her thick rimmed 60's glasses up to her nose. "Yes, we'd like to visit someone," Chuck said. "Okay, well just sign in here and put on a name tag and you can go on in, all the patients are in the living area right now, so you guys came at the right time," she said with her thick country accent. "And you're not going to ask who were seeing?" I asked. "Well, y'all have to put it when you sign in but other than that, nope!" We nodded, and did as we were told, putting our name tags on, and began to walk down the long hallway towards the 'living area'.

"Well, I can honestly say I've never been so nervous before," I said. Chuck nodded his head. "At least you're not going through this alone." I smiled. He was right.

We made it into the living space and quickly looked around the room to see where Ryan was. "Well well," someone said from behind us. We quickly turned around. "Ryan," I said through my teeth. "What exactly are you doing here?" He asked as he crossed his arms. "We just came to see you," Chuck said. Ryan narrowed his eyes as he sat down on a couch. We sat down right across from him on a table. "Where's Kimi?" He asked, looking around. I clenched my hands into fists. "Don't play stupid, you know she was kidnapped!" I nearly shouted. "_Kidnapped? _What do you mean she was kidnapped?" I rolled my eyes. "Don't play stupid. You're the one that has a partner, you did this," Chuck said. "Actually, you're wrong. I didn't do anything, and I don't have a partner. You're the first one to visit me other than my mom." I shook my head and rose to my feet. "But, I can help you find the person that did this." I spun back around. "No bullshit," I spat. He rose his hands up in defeat. "No bullshit."

"Okay, everything I'm about to say is the truth, if you don't want to believe me, that's your problem. Do you understand?" Chuck and I exchanged a glance before looking back at him, nodding. "Well, when I was Jake at first and I was brought to the police station for questioning I heard my brother talking to my mom on the phone, the only thing I remember clearly is him saying something about a step brother, I've never met this so called step brother though." I frowned. "What exactly does this have to do with anything?" "Are you going to keep interrupting me, or are you going to finish?" I shrugged. "Very well then, as I was saying, since I've never heard anything about this so called step brother, I decided to do some digging, that I found out was, he's been in and out of this place ever since he was 11, he's the only 11 year old to be diagnosed with acute schizophrenia thats under the age of 16. Anyway, the more I searched, the more I found out about him, he's killed every animal in his neighborhood, this kid is worse than me." "And you think he's the one who's doing all of this?" He shook his head. "I'm not sure, but he's someone that you should at least consider." "Okay," Chuck said, pulling out pen and paper. "What's his name?" "Oh yeah, his name is-" "Mr. Derringer its time for your meds, I'm sorry boys but you need to leave," the orderly said, pulling Ryan up. "Make sure you tell Kimi I'll see her soon."


	20. Will The Circle Be Unbroken

_Tommy_

Chuck and I drove as fast as we could to the lake. _They found a body. _

The whole area was flooded with detectives and cops, even some people from Lil and Kimi's neighborhood. The whole lake was blocked off, we could barely enter it, even by walking, there were barricades all up and down the street. My heart was in my throat as I walked up to Lil and Kimi's parents.

"Howard, Chaz? What happened?" I asked, barely able to get the words out. Chuck went over to comfort his mother. Lil's father looked at me, his face was stained with tears. "Is it Lil or Kimi?"

Howard shook his head. "No the bodies that are down there have been in there for months and months," he said as he wiped the tears from his eyes. _Bodies?_ What the hell was going on? Was there another serial killer on the loose?

Betty came over from talking to Detective Derringer, he was looking more shady than normal. Betty was crying so hard, her hands were shaking effortlessly. "They found another one." Howard took his wife into his hands, and began to hug her. Ever since what happened last year, Betty has lost over 100 pounds, I wonder what was going to happen to her now. When Phil finally arrived, he began to pace back in forth as he ran his hands through his curly hair.

"They found over 15 girls down there," Howard said, looking over at the lake. Howard began to cry harder. "It could by my baby or Kimi." Phil began to comfort his father, as he patted his dads back. Tears began to form in Phil's eyes, but you could tell that he was trying so hard to be strong. I wondered how long it would be before he finally broke once again.

"I'm sorry Tommy, you can't come past here," Detective Derringer said as he put his arm out to stop me. Rolling my eyes, I turned back around and walked back over to my friends and family. This could _not _be happening. I stopped before reaching them, and turned back around and walked back over to Detective Derringer. "Can I help you?" He asked. "Yes, is the body you just found either one of them?" Derringer frowned. "Is who what?" I rolled my eyes. "Is the body either Kimi or Lil?" "Are you related to either of them?" I tilted my head. "No but Kimi's my best friend, and Lil's my girlfriend." He shuffled his weight around uncomfortably, barely making eye contact, causing me to become even more nervous. "No it doesn't belong to either, we've found at least another two dozen bodies and as of now none of them belong to either." I nodded. "Do you think this is related to them missing?" Derringer shrugged. "Well in my personal opinion, I think it might be because how many serial killers and abductors can be in the same town, plus it's also a small town." I sighed heavily. _Should I trust his judgement? _"Do you think he could work for-" "You don't have to beat around the bush, I know what my brother did, and yes we considered him having an accomplice but when we asked him he swore he didn't have any visitors, other than you guys and our mother," he said, cutting me off. I looked down at my feet. "I'm sorry, I just wanted answers." He put his hand on my shoulder delicately. "I know, and it's okay, I'd do anything I could if it were my girlfriend who went missing." He handed me his card with his personal phone number on it. "If you or your friends find anything, please don't hesitate to call, but make sure you call my cell, okay?" I nodded. "Thank you so much."

"What the hell was that about?" Phil whispered as he pulled me towards him. "He told me they found _24 _more bodies in the lake." "_What?" _"Don't worry, none of them belonged to either Kimi or Lil," I said as I placed my hands on his shoulders. "Well you know it's weird, you've been acting like _Kimi's _your girlfriend, instead of Lil," he said as he tossed my hands off his shoulders. I backed up, flabbergasted. "What?" He shook his head. "You've been saying Kimi's name first all day, talking about mainly Kimi, and then it's like you've forgotten and then you're like 'Oh me oh my, I've forgotten about Lil.' it's really annoying." "You're _fucking _crazy, I'm not acting like anything!" I spat. Next thing I know, he ends up hitting me in the face. The cops quickly ran over and grabbed Phil, locking his hands behind his back. "I'm crazy? Well look at you! You're running around like you know whats going on, but you need to face that this whole thing is bigger than you and me!"

"What the hell was he talking about?" Chuck asked as soon as we made it back to Phil's house and I told him what happened.

I shrugged. "I honestly have no idea," I said. Chuck scratched his chin. "Yeah, well maybe the reasons he's been acting so strange lately is because he knows something about whats going on." I looked down. Could Phil really be a part of his sister _and_ his girlfriends kidnapping? It didn't seem very likely. "I'm not saying he's the one who did it or helped him or whatever, but I _am_ saying that maybe he knows something about it," Chuck said. "You're probably right, but I can't wrap my head around the idea that Phil would actually do that," I said sorrowfully. "You can't wrap your head around the idea of Phil doing _what_?" Phil said from behind us. We quickly turned around to face him. "Uh," Chuck stammered. "Oh come on Chuck, spit it out," he said angrily. I stood up quickly and pushed Phil away lightly. "I get that the pressure is getting to you, believe me, it's getting to us all, but you really need to calm the fuck down!" I yelled. Phil looked me in the eye with a blank stare. "You know what, you're right. I'm sorry." I pulled him into a man hug. "It's fine," Chuck said. "Just don't let it happen again." "Hey do you guys wanna go get something to eat?" I asked. Chuck nodded. "That sounds like fun." "Yeah it does," Phil began. "I just need to make a quick phone call to Mastér real quick." Chuck and I frowned. "Who's that?" I asked. "Oh just somebody I'm working for."


	21. No Way Out

_Lil_

I sat on the sofa with Kimi, Basil, and Celsia. It was 10'clock in the morning and Ivy still hasn't come down for breakfast. The last time we saw him was yesterday morning when he started yelling at us. He ended up hitting all of us. We didn't understand what we did, but I guess that was the point. We had no reason to be down here, Ivy's fucking crazy, and he's getting worse by the minute. The left side of my face was bruised, and the inside of my mouth was swelling, I also had a bad cut under my eye from his fingernail. Other than that, I was okay, physically anyway. Luckily, the others didn't bruise as bad as I did. I've decided that I would rather go through his brutal tendencies than watch the others go through it. He agreed.

"What are we going to do Basil? He's getting worse and you know it," Celsia said as she sobbed into her hands. There was something that made this even more terrifying, it was the fact that Basil and Celsia were both scared now. It made everything more real. Usually they acted so calm about this situation, it infuriated me, but I couldn't really blame them, they've been going through this a lot longer than Kimi and I.

"We're fine as long as we stick together," Basil said. _Everything's going to be fine? Is she fucking serious?_

"Basil take a fucking look around you, nothings ever going to be okay again!" I yell. "A psychotic sociopath kidnapped us and you said everything's going to be _fine? _Have you completely lost it?!"

"Sh Daisy, you don't know where he is," Basil said calmly. I took a deep breath and ignored her. He can't hear us, the room is soundproof. "I'm aware of whats going on down here, I've been down here a _lot_ longer than you have but what exactly do you want me to do about it?"

I shook my head. "What I want is you to stop acting like this is okay. It's not okay! None of this is okay!" "I want you to agree that we could all work together to try to stop him!"

"Someone has tried that before," Celsia added.

"But if we all work together we could overpower him, in case you didn't know theres 4 of his and one of him." "No Daisy, it's not going to work," Basil said. "It might," Kimi said. "It will work if we all do it together," I whispered as Ivy walked down the stairs.

"Don't do anything," Basil said as she went over to greet him. I shut my eyes tight and turned away from her before I screamed. I couldn't do this anymore. She was driving me crazy.

He walked around the room cautiously, not making eye contact with anyone as he began to mumble to himself."Bodies...they can't...connect us..he'll take care of it..." He didn't take his eyes off the floor as Basil, Celsia, Kimi, and I eyed each other nervously. It didn't make any sense. Has he finally cracked? "Don't worry.. no evidence."

Basil breathed in deeply and walked over to Ivy slowly. "Good afternoon Ivy."

He slightly jumped, as if he weren't expecting anybody to be down here. "H-hi g-good after-afternoon," he said, stuttering as if it were a surprise. What was he expecting? Us to be at the damn zoo?

"Would you like something to eat?" Celsia asked. It was only 12 o'clock he'd usually be out doing whatever he does all day long.

The way he was acting was so strange, the way he was stuttering, talking to himself, and shifting around the room weirdly. He looked around the room nervously, as if he was taking it all in.

He quickly turned around and faced the wall, mumbling still, but this time we couldn't hear him talking. I've never been so terrified. I didn't know what was going on.

"So do you want any lunch Ivy?" Basil asked delicately.

Ivy turned around quickly, looking her in the eye. "What?" "Do you want any lunch?" She repeated. "Oh no thank you," he said quickly before turning back around to face the wall. "Kelley.. Won't find me... Safe." He began to tap the side of his leg quickly. "Washed away... Took care of it.. New partner... Why... Me?" He turned back around abruptly, causing me to stumble back.

With out a notice, he kissed each of us on his forehead. I hated when he kissed me. It made me want to wash myself and scrub all over for hours. It made me feel unclean even if I did wash and wash and wash. I felt as if I couldn't move. Every part of me was frozen by his touch, but I could tell I was shaking.

"Good night girls," Ivy said as he made his way up the stairs.

Celsia and Basil looked at each other, confused. "Good _night_?" Did that mean he wasn't going to be back down here today or did he just not know what time it was? I knew I couldn't do this much longer, it was slowly killing me from the inside out. _Please find me soon Tommy._


	22. Questions and Answers

**Authors Note: Hi guys, I'll be answering some of your questions that you've been asking in PM and on the review thing. If you have any other questions just PM me!**

_**Questions from the Review page:**_

**Q: **_Does Aaron have a personality disorder?**  
**_

__**A: **_You'll find out near the end. I don't want to spoil it, you'll see!_

**Q: **_What inspired Aaron's character?_

__**A: **_Well, a lot of things really but if you want the truth, an episode of Criminal Minds called From Childhoods hour and an episode of CSI: Crime Scene Investigation called 418/427, and even though I live in the UK all I watch (excluding skins) is american shows!_

**Q: **_Can you PLEASE tell me what's going on? I can't wait any longer!_

**A: **_Now where would the fun in that be?_

**_Questions from PM:_**

**Q: **_Who's your favorite point of view to write from?_

**A: **_Would it be weird if I said Aaron's?_

**Q: **_What would you say is the hardest part of keeping this story going?_

**A: **_That's a really tough question, but I must say that I'm figuring things out as I write, I'm the type of writer who has an idea in her head and wants to get it out there in the world, but once she does, she doesn't like it and needs to change it around, so as of right now I can honestly say I have no idea where this story is going, so it's like I'm one of the readers too._


End file.
